A Little Evil Comes A Long Way
by xxraug-mossxx
Summary: Kahlan/Cara. AU. Kahlan wants to start a new life in a new city, not knowing that every step takes her further into the city's underworld of crime and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** this is something I wrote simply because I felt like it, plus I wanted to take my mind off a few issues that are just continously bugging me. you could call it writing therapy or something like that

* * *

Chapter 1

The night is dark, the ship old and the air smells foul. She can see the lights of the city, like gates to hell, waiting for her.  
It is cold and every breath forms a little cloud in front of her lips.  
She doesn't have much baggage because it isn't needed for her new beginning.  
Kahlan Amnell closes her eyes for a brief moment when the ship lands in the harbor of Aydindril City. She vows silently that this is going to be the first day of her new life.

A new life that doesn't start as planned. Her cousin Dahlia had promised to pick her up but has not made an appearance yet. Now Kahlan stands somewhere in an unfamiliar city and wonders if she's made the right decision.  
She takes a cell out of her pocket that she has previously purchased on the ship and dials the number of her cousin. She is immediately greeted with loud groaning and screaming.

"What the fuck do you want?" a female voice screeches.

"Tell Dahlia her cousin needs a lift," Kahlan says, rolling her eyes at the star-filled sky.

There is more noise until a familiar voice reaches her ears.

"Kahlan! Shit I'm sorry. I completely forgot that you were arriving tonight. Listen I'll be there in an hour or two…"

"Are you drunk?" the blue-eyed woman asks.

"Jus' a lil' bit."

"You know what? I'll simply hail a cab and come to you. No need to endanger both of our lives."

The line goes dead before she can even finish her sentence.

"Just fan-fucking-tastic," she mumbles, shoving the cell back into the pocket of her jacket. She pulls it tighter around herself and walks off in search of a large street.

It takes a while but she eventually manages to flag down a cab.  
The driver looks greasy as he rakes his beady eyes over her body.

"Where to?" he asks.

Kahlan gives him the address and leans back into the seat that smells of sweat and alcohol.  
She looks out the window and tries to have positive thoughts. Now she is free of her problems and she might be able to earn some money as well. When they reach their destination it isn't at all like she expected. Whatever happened to the nice neighbourhood, the pristine white building and expensive car she's heard so much about? All she can see is dirt, darkness and a bunch of drunks.

"You sure this is the address I gave you?" she asks, peering out the window.

"Yeah," the driver grunts.

She shoves a few bills in his direction, grabs her bag and gets out of the cab. A cat howls somewhere in the distance as well as the drunks who stagger down the street. She disregards them and moves to the faded door of the old brick building. Most windows on the first floor are broken but music still blares from one of the apartments.  
Would she have been a little more skittish she might've jumped back when a big rat races across of her booted foot but instead she just stands there and contemplates her fate.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she mumbles.

There don't seem to be any door bells or nameplates so she just pushes the door open and enters into a dimly lit hallway. The walls are plastered with graffiti and a sour smell reaches her nostrils.  
She ignores it and moves toward the stairs. The mailboxes to her left are broken and she guesses that no postman has seen this building from the inside in a very long time.  
The stairs look like they could cave in at any moment. They protest loudly as she sets one foot after the other.  
She doesn't know which apartment is Dahlia's but the half-naked woman that stumbles out of a door to her left gives her a pretty good idea which one it might be. She's just reached the top of the stairs and has to quickly step aside to let the woman pass. "Fucking bitch!" the woman yells as she blunders down the stairs.

"How delightful" Kahlan sighs and trudges toward the now open door.

What she finds inside the apartment is only slightly less unpleasant than the rest of the building.  
There's an old couch in the middle of the room and a tiny TV across from it. She guesses that the hallway to the left of the living room leads to a kitchen because smoke is making its way toward her from that direction. She further discovers two more doors to her right, presumably a bedroom and a bathroom.  
She drops her bag to the floor right where she stands and closes the door behind her.

"Knew you'd come back for more you little…" Dahlia begins as she emerges from one of the rooms but stops mid-sentence when she sees Kahlan.

"Cousin!" the dark-blond woman exclaims. She races toward Kahlan with open arms but is stopped by two fingers that push against her forehead.

"You are wearing nothing but a bra and thong. I don't want a hug. And you should probably check whatever it is that's burning in your kitchen," Kahlan says coldly.

Dahlia's eyes widen comically as she looks at the smoke and in the blink of an eye races out of the room. Bare backside and all.

"Glad to have you here cousin!" she calls as something clatters to the floor.

"Yeah, great," Kahlan mumbles. She really doesn't want to sit on the couch because she can see stains that might be just spilled juice or something else entirely.

Seemingly having taken care of whatever catastrophe happened in the kitchen Dahlia returns to the living room.

"You said you had enough space for ten people. You might wanna recheck your eyesight," Kahlan grumbles as she stands there awkwardly across from her half-naked cousin.

"There's plenty of space! Don't you worry about that. I admit that I might've exaggerated a bit when I told you about the money I make and the stuff I buy, but life here is decent. Really is," Dahlia argues.

"Exaggerated a bit? A bit? Seriously?"

Dahlia shrugs helplessly.

"It's not like money's lying on the streets here. I work hard for everything I have, alright?"

She becomes a little more defensive as she grabs a too big white shirt and pulls it over her head.  
Kahlan sighs, realizing that she might be starting this the wrong way. Dahlia is willing to give her a place to stay and to help her set foot in a new city. That should count for something

"I understand. And I'm sorry for criticising you, I didn't mean to sound so harsh" Kahlan says, forcing a smile onto her lips.

"No problem cousin! Now that you're here we're going to get something big started and before you know it we'll be living on the other side of the city in a mansion with a pool!"

"Yeah, right." Kahlan says, drawing out the words. All she wants right now is a few hours of sleep along with a new perspective on things.

"I'm beat Dahlia and I just need a bed and some quiet."

"Sure thing. Follow me," the dark-blonde answers.

To Kahlan's endless joy there's another door to her right she hadn't noticed before. It leads to a room which surprisingly enough contains nothing but a clean bed and a dresser.  
Kahlan carries her bag over to the head of the bed and looks out the window. There's a fire escape ladder right in front of it and a deserted alley two stories down.

"Thanks D," Kahlan says, smiling at the woman who's standing on the other end of the room.

"Welcome. The bathroom is right next door. Hot water runs out rather quickly so you wanna keep your showers short. Kitchen is across from the living room and you can of course take whatever you need. Mi casa es su casa. I gotta go though, I have a date."

Kahlan raises her eyebrows.

"In the middle of the night? What about the woman that came out of your apartment?"

Dahlia chuckles darkly.

"She was just here to pass the time. Now I'm going to meet the woman of my life."

"Alright, if you say so," Kahlan answers.

She stops herself from telling her cousin to be careful. Dahlia had lived in this city for more than five years and she probably knew how to stay out of trouble.

"See you tomorrow cousin!" Dahlia says, grinning.

She turns around and is about the leave when she changes her mind and hurries over to Kahlan.

"I'm glad you're here," she mumbles and pulls Kahlan into a quick hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ** some people have voiced interest in the story, so here's the next chapter :D enjoy

The morning is not birds chirping in front of her window and a soft warm breeze whispering across her skin.  
No, it's music blaring from the apartment next to her room and the smell of fumes and trash wafting in through the closed window.  
Kahlan groans and tries to escape yet again into the sweet nothingness that is sleep. But instead of returning to a pleasant dream that she can't really remember anymore, she cracks open an eye and stares up at the ceiling. Plaster has already crumbled away from it and bare spots let the bricks shine through.  
She rakes a hand through her black tresses and sits up. She doesn't recognize the music she's hearing and realization strikes her that many things will be unknown to her now.  
Slowly climbing out of bed she pulls a pair of sweatpants over her panties and straightens her white tank top before she silently leaves her room and moves toward the kitchen.  
A half-naked woman with a cup in her hands is leaning against the counter when Kahlan enters and she has the sneaking suspicion that this won't be a one-time occurrence.  
The woman's face lights up when she sees Kahlan.

"My my where has Dahlia hidden you away honey?" she drawls with a heavy southern accent.

She wears a dark blouse that isn't buttoned, together with tiny pink panties, leaving only a little to the imagination.  
Kahlan isn't shy by any means, but how is she supposed to respond to that? She simply smiles awkwardly and shrugs.  
Thankfully Dahlia struts into the kitchen at that moment, donning an almost transparent morning gown.

"Good morning everyone," she says. "Kat, this is my cousin Kahlan," she introduces the woman.

Dahlia is all smiles when she opens the fridge in search of cold milk.

"Seems like the good looks run in your family" Kat purrs.

"Nice to meet you and thanks," Kahlan answers with as much friendliness as she can muster. Where does Dahlia find those women?

Dahlia pours cereals into a bowl and drowns them in milk without batting an eye. She doesn't seem to mind that Kat is longingly staring at her cousin all the while.

"See you later cousin," Dahlia mumbles, shoving a spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth as she exits the kitchen.

Kahlan has to actually take a small step back to avoid being touched by Kat as she passes her. The brunette stares after the two of them, sensing that she is going to have to get used to seeing quite a lot of naked skin.  
She then copies Dahlia's choice of breakfast but decides to eat in the kitchen.  
There are no chairs let alone a table, but the windowsill works just as fine.  
She gazes down at the street below and chews thoughtfully. Everything still looks as dirty and uninviting in the daylight as it had looked the night before. The few cars that drive by appear old and beaten. Much like the people that go about their business in the city.  
There seems to be nothing but flats in the buildings surrounding their apartment and she's going to have to go looking for a grocery store or anything of the like very soon. Not that she has any money she could spend, but she needs food sooner or later.  
She knows she can't burden Dahlia with her expenses and finding a job will be in order too.  
Kahlan sighs and cleans her empty bowl before putting everything back where she'd found it.  
On her way back to her room she hears suspicious sounds coming from behind Dahlia's closed door. She ignores them as best as she can.

"At least she's closed it," the brunette mumbles and makes a beeline for the bathroom instead.

She quickly takes another shower, hot water or not, because she still can't get rid of the feeling of being dirty. Whether it is because of this city or something else entirely she isn't sure.  
After that she spends the day with getting acquainted to her new home. Moving her stuff from her bag to the dresser is one of the more productive tasks. There isn't much to see anyway.  
Luckily the sounds from Dahlia's room quiet down soon and around noon Kahlan can hear the front door open and close.  
She carefully slips out of her room and finds Dahlia in the living room. She's lounging on the couch, with a cup of instant soup on her lap.

"Cousin!" She pats the sofa next to her and smiles. Kahlan grabs a blanket and covers the cushions with it before sitting down, because she can still see the maybe-orange-juice stains.

"Did you sleep well?" Dahlia slurps a few noodles and looks at Kahlan.

She looks so incredibly young as she sits there in her large t-shirt and shorts Kahlan thinks.

"Yeah it was alright. But it sounded like you had a busy morning."

Dahlia grins. "You got that right."

"So is Kat the 'woman of your dreams'?"

The dark-blonde chuckles and shakes her head before shoving more noodles into her mouth. "No she isn't but she was fun."

"I see…"

Kahlan leans back and folds her hands across her stomach.

"So," Dahlia begins, putting her bowl onto the small coffee table in front of them. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Kahlan looks at her cousin and raises her eyebrows.

Dahlia turns sideways and folds her legs underneath her so that she can look directly at Kahlan.

"Don't get me wrong cousin. I think it's great that you're here, really do. But after what,eight years, of complete and utter silence you suddenly call and need a place to stay. There must be a reason why you've given up whatever life you've lived."

Kahlan stares straight ahead at the small television that's not turned on. She has to think about her answer for a little bit. There's much she can't tell Dahlia, and very little that still matters. So she settles for a very general answer that is neither informative nor satisfying.

"I just needed a fresh start."

Dahlia sighs quietly.

"Maybe one day you'll trust me enough to tell me a little more," she says quietly, with a sad smile.

"Dahlia…"

"No it's alright. I understand, or at least I try to." There's a moment of silence.

"Let's talk about something else."

Kahlan nods but doesn't show how grateful she really is for Dahlia's acceptance.  
They'd last seen each other ten years ago, in a different part of the country and, as it seems to her, a different life. As little girls they'd played together for hours on end. Back then everything had been easy and uncomplicated.  
Dahlia had moved away with her family and they'd stayed in contact for two years until suddenly Kahlan had more or less disappeared after the death of her mother.  
Dahlia had never gotten along with her parents and she'd moved out as soon as she'd been able to, ending up here. Kahlan knew that much because the two of them had talked a few times on the phone before she'd come to the city.

"You said that you work hard for your money, but you never told me what your job is." Kahlan picks up the change of topic, now looking intently at her cousin.

"I work in a strip club."

Dahlia chuckles as she sees Kahlan's stony expression.

"But not as a stripper, geesh. I'm a waitress alright?"

"That's…that's good," Kahlan admits.

Although she wouldn't put it past Dahlia to take off her clothes for money. Not that that's a bad thing, just maybe dangerous.

"I thought about it you know, but I can't really move that well on a stage. But hey, how about you come with me tonight? To my shift I mean. You can look at the club and I'll even buy you a drink."

Dahlia waggles her eyebrows. She seems intent on sharing her life with Kahlan and the brunette smiles gratefully.

"Alright sounds like a deal." They smile at each other and a moment of understanding or familial bonding or whatever passes between them.

Also Kahlan really looks forward to getting out of the apartment, even though a strip club wouldn't usually be her first choice of destination.

* * *

A/N: feedback is always welcomed. also some have guessed the game that I was referring to :D so if you've played GTA4 you kinda have an idea what you're in for.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: next chapter! thanks for those who left comments on the last part!

* * *

She's dressed in jeans, a white tank top, boots and her leather jacket as she walks beside Dahlia.  
After they leave the building she looks around, trying to memorize her surroundings because quickly trying to become familiar with her whereabouts is something she's always done and will continue to do no matter what. It's like that habit has become part of her bloodstream.  
It reminds her of her past and for a moment she completely blocks out Dahlia's babbling as images from days long gone flash through her mind. She unconsciously rolls her shoulders and pushes these unwanted memories back to where they've come from. Now she is here, with family, and she will make this work. It's the only life she has and there's no use in wasting it.

"Have I thanked you yet?" she asks quietly.

Dahlia, who'd been about to raise her hand to flag down a cab lets it fall to her side again.

"For what?"

"For letting me stay and for welcoming me so warmly."

Kahlan has already pushed the fact that this warm welcoming had taken place with Dahlia being almost naked to the back of her mind.  
The dark-blonde smiles cheekily.

"No need to thank me cousin. I'm truly happy to finally have some company."

Kahlan raises her eyebrows, her next words clearly written across her face, but Dahlia raises a hand to stop them from leaving her mouth.

"Company that I'm not sleeping with." She adds.

Kahlan grins and nods as they both return to the task of finding a cab.  
Usually Dahlia rides with other colleagues to the club but this time none of them have to work, which leaves Kahlan shivering in the cold as they scurry down the street. It actually is surprisingly cold for this time of the year, but she's always been a girl for hot chocoa and a warm coat instead of bathing suits and the beach. Besides, the city is more bearable in the cold months anyway. The smell is reduced to a constant nuisance in the background rather than a suffocating thickness that coats both mouth and nose.  
Kahlan sighs and looks around.  
The sun had set hours ago and the stars above are barely visible as they arrive at Dahlia's workplace after eventually finding a cab.  
A strip club.  
Kahlan smiles at the thought. She's never been in such an establishment and didn't think them to be very pleasant. But Dahlia had assured her that the women work there of their own free will. Apparently the owner was a nice man who took good care of his employees. A rarity in this city.  
Before Kahlan can mentally prepare herself for what is going to happen she is unceremoniously dragged toward the club.

"Hey Dahl," a man with the biggest biceps Kahlan has ever seen greets them. His head his bald and his red shirt, with the logo of the club on it, stretches across his broad chest to the point of tearing apart.

"Hey Bruce. I'd like you to meet my cousin Kahlan."

The man grins and leans forward.

"She gonna work for us? Cause she sure as hell could make a small fortune with that face and body."

Dahlia turns and looks at Kahlan, but the glare she receives bans every thought the dark-blonde might've just had from her mind.

"No, she really doesn't like attention." Dahlia says instead.

"Well then, see you later."

Bruce turns to Kahlan.

"Enjoy yourself."

"Thanks…"

Kahlan follows after her cousin as she is lead past the bouncer. Inside it's almost too dark for her to see anything. So she follows Dahlia through a small foyer, where she gets rid of her leather jacket for the time being, and they make their way to the dance floor of the club.  
There are two bars on each side of the large room with several elevated stages scattered all over the place where scantily clad women present their assets.

"Just wait at the bar!" Dahlia calls over the noise of the music.

"I have to go change."

Kahlan nods and makes her way through the throng of people toward one of the bars. She finds a place on the side where no one can actually bump into her and takes a moment to look around. A low beat pulses through the entire club and makes her chest vibrate. Most people have gathered around the stages where the strippers are doing their job, while others are at the bar getting drinks. Surprisingly the crowd is very mixed, men and women alike seem to enjoy the atmosphere as well as the display of naked skin.  
It doesn't take Dahlia long to reappear beside Kahlan. She's now wearing a dark shirt with the name of the club in red letters across the front and back. Along with black shorts and a red miniature apron that only surrounds her waist she's clearly distinguishable as a waitress.

"So what do you think?"

Kahlan cocks her head to the side.

"It's nice. Seems like a decent place."

There isn't much time for them to chat because Dahlia needs to take orders and make her way through the crowd with drinks in both hands. The waitresses mostly take care of the tables that spend the most money on the strippers, simply because when they don't have to get up to get drinks by themselves they can keep stuffing bills into thongs and bras.  
When Dahlia has a moment to breathe, she moves to the bar and orders Kahlan the promised drink. There isn't much alcohol in it and it tastes delightfully sweet.

"Thanks!" Kahlan shouts.

Dahlia nods and pats the brunette's shoulder.

"Try to enjoy yourself a little!"

Kahlan raises her eyebrows and sips her drink thoughtfully as she sits at the bar after Dahlia has returned to work.  
A few men try to engage her in conversation but the icy glares she sends their way make them scurry off pretty quickly.  
She tenses when a hand settles on her lower back and then moves from there around her side to rest on her thigh. She turns, a scowl already in place, and finds herself looking into the beautifully sculptured face of a platinum blonde woman. Blue eyes, a shade lighter than her own, sparkle playfully.  
The woman is wearing a black low-backed dress that snugly hugs all of her feminine curves. Her bloody red lips are curled into a smile. "Care to dance?" she asks, leaning into Kahlan so that her lips are close to the brunette's ear.  
It's the best offer she's gotten all night, so Kahlan simply nods her assent, downs her drink in one gulp and lets the woman grab her hand to lead her toward the dance floor.  
She spots Dahlia in the distance and gets a silent 'Go girl!' from her. Kahlan shakes her head, smirking.  
When the woman turns to her and pulls her closer Kahlan tenses again, squaring her shoulders instinctively.  
She isn't really used to that much physical contact and actually has to stop herself from jerking away when the woman rests her hands on her hips.  
The warmth of a body so close to hers is very pleasant though and Kahlan soon relaxes into the loose embrace. The song that's played is fast, but they don't really move according to it. A slow grind to the beat seems to be just the right thing. The perfume the woman is wearing is very appealing Kahlan notices and she leans closer simply because she can. Because it is welcomed.  
The feeling is not alien to her, just forgotten underneath a mountain of other more painful memories.  
Lips gently graze the side of her jaw as they sway to the music and Kahlan isn't entirely sure where to put her hands. Because as soon as she moves them a fraction she can feel the skin of the woman's back underneath her fingertips. And she still doesn't even know her name.

This is the closest she's come to a kiss, let alone more than that, in a very long time and it admittedly frightens her. She is usually not one for panicking.  
Although she comes very close to it when the woman's hands move from her hips to sneak underneath her tank top up her back. She gently grabs the platinum-blonde's forearms and pushes them away. Something like fear is shining through Kahlan's blue eyes as she steps back, earning her a questioning look.

"I have to go!" she shouts over the music puts on a strained smile.

"Thanks for the dance."

And with that she turns to find Dahlia serving drinks at a table nearby. She can almost feel the stare that is aimed at her back.  
She ignores it and moves swiftly through the club to poke her cousin's shoulder to get her attention.

"I'm gonna head home!" She shouts.

Dahlia cocks her head to the side but nods.

"See you tomorrow!"

She gets her jacket back in the foyer and then leaves the club with a smile from Bruce being sent her way. She waves a hand at him and then looks around.  
She can remember from which direction they'd come and simply walks down the street. Her skin feels overheated and she simply needs the cold air of the night to bring her heartbeat down to a normal rhythm..  
She knows that she's just bolted from the club like she'd found a dead animal in a pond of festering acid, but she simply couldn't handle either the proximity of another person nor the touches that had made her heart beat uncomfortably fast.  
She rolls her shoulders and pulls the leather jacket tighter around herself. What a failure.  
She really didn't need her own deficiencies thrown into her face. There are many things she's good at, some would even say fantastic, but how to handle the advances of another human being seems like a book of seven seals. There'd been a time when everything had been simple and normal but now...  
Kahlan decides not to ponder on it much longer and to simply file it aside as a miserable experience. Albeit it hadn't felt too bad to be touched.  
Kahlan takes a deep breath and exhales noisily.

"Why does it have to be so difficult?" She asks, looking up at the pitch black sky.

Of course no one bothered to answer her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: although interest in the story seems to be declining, I'll keep posting :P hope all you readers out there had wonderful holidays!

* * *

No one pays any mind to her as she walks down the sidewalk. People are too self-absorbed to notice anything beside their own problems.  
But Kahlan has found that it can sometimes lead to unexpected advantages when one observes life rather closely. The lives of others as well as ones own.  
She's decided to enjoy the cold air of the night for a little bit before she hails a cab.  
Deeply engulfed in her thoughts she fails to notice that the semi-dark street has suddenly become empty. People had hurried off in a different direction when they'd seen the three men in their pitch-black clothing coming toward them.  
There is nothing special about them per se, but the leather coats and massive boots they're wearing seem rather intimidating.

"Whaaat do we have here?!" One of them calls but Kahlan doesn't even turn her head as she walks past them on the other side of the road.

Immediately they turn around and switch sides to catch up with her.

Only when a broad chest in a skin-tight black muscle shirt appears in her line of vision does she realize that something is definitely going wrong.  
Blue eyes look up into the face of the man who grins at her. She notices his golden front teeth glinting in the pale light of the street lamps.  
Kahlan simply steps aside and attempts to walk past him but he mirrors her movement and blocks her path yet again.

Can't blame a girl for trying, Kahlan thinks.

From the corner of her eyes she can see the other two men how they take position on either side of her.  
Pursing her lips she narrows her eyes.

"Why don't you just step aside and we forget this has ever happened?" she asks calmly.

The man seems irritated by her reaction but the grin soon returns to his lips.

He is almost a head taller than Kahlan and twice her size but still she seems unfazed by the entire situation.

He raises his hand and wraps his bulky fingers around her upper arm, squeezing tightly.

"Let's have some fun together shall we?" he drawls, his intentions clear.

Kahlan has known that something like this was bound to happen sooner or later but it surprises her that soon means on her first night after arriving.  
She's made a few mistakes though, she realizes. Being alone was the first one and looking like she was a frightened fragile woman the second while the darkness did the rest.  
The grasp he has on her slowly starts to annoy her so she raises her free arm, turns her upper body sideways and rams her elbow into his lower arm. He yelps in pain and lets go of her.  
She takes a step back and slightly raises her hands in a defensive pose.

It is almost as if she can see the attack happening before the first man begins to move.  
And it's not fear that races through her veins and makes her heart beat at a frantic pace for the second time that night. No, it's the thrill of anticipation, the anger coiling in the pit of her stomach and the familiar tensing of her entire body.

The one in front of her jumps forward and tries to grab her but she ducks and rams the heel of her hand against the front of his windpipe.  
He starts to choke and stumbles back while in the same moment she whirls around and raises her leg to kick the man to her right into his guts. A little lower and he could've buried any plans about ever having children. He crumbles to the ground in front of her eyes and Kahlan suddenly feels strong hands wrap around her throat from behind. She'd underestimated the speed with which the third aggressor was moving.  
He squeezes her throat and the pressure is unpleasant to say in the least. The lights of the street lamps start to blur in front of her eyes.

"Hands above your head!" another male voice shouts, but she doesn't even think about obeying that command.

Instead she lifts her right arm and lets herself fall back to deliver a powerful blow with her elbow to the man's solar plexus.

He grunts and as expected rips his hands away.  
Finally able to breathe freely Kahlan sucks in a lungful of air and leans forward, with her hands on her knees. When she looks up she sees a man in police uniform handcuffing the guy she's just stopped from strangling her.

"Are those the men?" a female voice asks.

While Kahlan still tries to catch her breath she straightens and rolls her shoulders. It almost feels like there are still hands wrapped around her throat. Her neck is going to be sore in the morning, she knows that much.  
Turning around she watches the entire scene before her, the dim lights of the street lamps adding an almost spooky atmosphere.  
Two more police officers are busy handcuffing the men who've attacked her.

They roughly yank them up off the ground and drag them toward unsuspicious looking black cars.

Had they been there the entire time?

But what is most interesting about all of this is a blonde who has an arm wrapped around the shoulders of a sobbing woman with red hair. Kahlan's gaze settles on her and she watches everything carefully.

The red-head nods and sniffles quietly.

"Yes, those are the men who…who…"

She buries her face in her hands and sobs shake her entire body.

"You heard her identify the subjects" the blonde calls and the police officers nod. "Yes detective," one of them answers.

Suddenly intense green eyes are on Kahlan and she feels like her feet are rooted to the spot.  
The blonde detective hands the still crying redhead over to another police officer and walks toward her.  
The brunette lets her eyes travel over the approaching detective, finding that her entire posture emanates self-assuredness and the knowledge that she is in control.

"How's the neck?" she asks as she stops before Kahlan.

Concern briefly crosses her features as she pulls a cell out of a pocket of the dark coat she's wearing.

"Fine," the brunette croaks and begins coughing pitifully.

She knows that some damage has been done but it is by no means permanent.

"I'm going to call an ambulance."

The blonde already has her thumb hovering over the numbers on her cell but Kahlan shakes her head no. The last thing she needs now is a hospital and someone prodding and poking her. She's merely been strangled a little, it's not a gunshot wound.

"No. I'm alright. May I ask what is going on here?"

She quickly changes the topic to prevent the blonde from calling anybody.

The detective shrugs and puts the cell back before refocusing on Kahlan.

"The men we've just arrested have been accused of multiple rape and criminal assault. We were observing them…"

"And you waited until that bastard was literally going for my throat?!" Kahlan interrupts, trying to sound calm and nonchalant about it.

The blonde cocks her head to the side.

"You were handling yourself pretty well and now we have another charge to add to the list. Plus we caught them in the act."

Kahlan takes a deep breath and stops herself from saying anything she might regret later. That would only lead to more trouble.

"The officer will take your evidence and if you should remember anything else later, call me. We'll file charges in your name."

The blonde hands her a business card and Kahlan looks at the pristine white paper with the seal of the local police printed on one side and a name on theother.

"Detective Cara Mason," she reads aloud.

"That's me." The blonde smirks and Kahlan can't help but stare for a moment.

"Officer Denson?" she calls all business again.

The young officer immediately hurries over to them.

"Record the lady's statement and then we're off," Cara orders.

"Yes ma'am."

Denson looks like he wants to salute. Which is not that big of a surprise since Kahlan feels an answering tug in her hand. The tone Cara is using simply demands respect.  
And so the blonde detective nods her head toward Kahlan and walks away. Just like that. But the detective probably had enough on her hands as it was without taking care of witnesses.

"Would you like to sit down Miss…?" Officer Denson asks as he smiles tentatively at Kahlan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **new year, new chapter :D enjoy

* * *

Chapter 5

"Thank you detective," the redhead says with a teary smile.

She gives Cara a quick hug and returns to her parents who've been waiting at the station all day for their daughter to return and now that the police have brought them some kind of retribution they can leave with a feeling of ease instead of grief.

"Good job Mason," her partner Richard says as he comes to stand beside her.

He crosses his muscular arms before his chest and leans his hip against her desk.

"It wasn't that hard to find those assholes, they weren't really subtle," she huffs.

"Yeah well, still. But what am I hearing? They got a nice beating from a hot chick?" Richard chuckles as Cara shoots him an angry stare.

"Who says that?" she asks, looking around as if she can find the culprit simply by staring darkly at everyone.

"A little birdie. But is it true?"

"Don't you have anything to do? A case to solve?" Cara growls at him.

Richard shakes his head, grinning.

"If you don't wanna talk about the hot chick fine. Keep her to yourself," he answers, turning on his heels and walking back to his own desk.

Cara sits back down in her chair and rakes both hands through her shoulder-length hair. Her gaze travels over the papers on her desk and stops when she sees Denson's report sitting atop a few other files.  
Kahlan Amnell is the name on top of the first page. Cara raises her eyebrows and stares at it a little bit longer.

"It fits," she mumbles and reaches for the keypad of her computer.

Quickly looking around, making sure that no one is watching her, she types the name into a search and waits.  
But to no avail. There are no entries in any database, not even a parking ticket.

A woman who knows how to defend herself like that has never gotten into trouble?

Cara wonders about that but decides to let it go for the time being. There are in fact a few important cases she needs to take of care of. Meaning that they demand her entire attention, because she never does things by half-measures.

And so her day ends the same way it has begun. With paperwork.  
She usually is one of the first in the office and leaves when most of her colleagues have already gone home. That's just how her day works. She needs to exhaust herself during work to be able to close her eyes at night. And she rather does that than taking sleeping pills or any of the like.

Turning off her computer she grabs her jacket that hangs over the back of her chair and gathers a few files before leaving the office. It's located in a large building that also houses a few other agencies and so the elevator takes her down six stories before she can step out into the cold night.  
Her car is parked around the corner and she hurries around the building, pulling her jacket around herself to ward off the chill.  
It doesn't take long for her to get home, because the streets are empty at this hour.

She knows she's being watched when she gets out of the car and sure enough the drapes in a window on the first floor are quickly returned to their normal position when she looks up.  
Cara digs around in her purse and eventually finds her keys. The brown door in front of her swings open before she can even get anywhere near the lock and a big ball of brown fur tackles her legs. She flails with her arms to keep herself from falling, the keys jingling loudly.

"Cara dear!"

An elderly woman stands in the hallway and the door to her left is wide open.

Cara laughs and pats the dog whose tail repeatedly slams against her legs. He looks up at her with trusting green eyes, his tongue rolling out of his mouth.

"Thank you for taking care of him Mrs Johnson. I think he doesn't even know who is owner really is."

Cara is grinning as she bends down and drags her fingers through soft fur.

"I sure enjoy the company," the elderly woman replies.

Her grey hair is tied back in a bun and she wears a simple dress with an apron above it.

That woman simply loves housework, Cara thinks silently.

"Did you make the world a better place today?" Mrs Johnson asks, smiling.

She always poses the same question when Cara comes home from work and the blonde always has the same answer.

"Yes I did."

"Good, good. But it's time for bed now. Goodnight dear," Mrs Johnson waves a hand and scurries back into her apartment.

"Goodnight!" Cara calls and leads her dog up the stairs to her own flat.

There are no other inhabitants in this house, because there are only two apartments and Cara prefers it that way. She doesn't have to deal with annoying neighbors, or noise plus Mrs Johnson always takes care of Spike. She wouldn't know what to do without her.  
Cara unlocks her door and finds the room behind it dark and empty. Anything else would be out of the ordinary anyway. Spike bounds into the apartment, turns around and looks expectantly at her.

"You're just a supersized stuffed animal aren't you?" the blonde coos as the dog cocks his head to one side.

She decides to take a hot bath after the day she's had and as she soaks in the water, that slowly relaxes her muscles, she closes her eyes.  
It had been a success to arrest those men. Finally. She'd been on their heels for a few weeks now and something coils in her stomach when she thinks of what they'd done. Those women who'd survived their attacks had not been willing to testify against them, until Mary of course. The red-head was as a brave a woman as can be. As was the strange brunette.  
A lazy smiles turns the corners of her mouth upward as she recalls the beating those bastards had gotten from her. It served them right. They deserved worse than that, but now it was in the hands of a court.  
A bark sounds from outside the closed bathroom door and Cara opens her eyes again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there!"She lets the dog know.

Getting out of the tub and wrapping herself in a thick blue fluffy bathrobe she exits the room and settles on the couch together with her furry companion.  
She wraps both arms around him and rests her chin on his back as Spike spreads himself across her legs. Her head bobs up and down with every breath the dog takes.  
Had he been a cat he surely would've started purring by now.

"I like women who know how to deal out blows." She says quietly out of the blue.

Spike whimpers.

"Not what you think! Little dirthead."

Cara chuckles quietly and inhales a few dog hairs by doing that. Sitting up and leaning her head back against the cushions she wipes the back of her hand across her mouth.

"I should go to bed."

But instead she sits there a while longer, looking at nothing in particular and lets her thoughts wander.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  
so here's the next chapter. hope there's still some interest. also the next chapters will most likely contain more plot/background story and even though I know that this will probably scare off some readers, the plot is important :P

* * *

Chapter 6

There stands a man in front their door when she returns to the apartment. He bangs his fist against the already brittle wood and Kahlan fears that he'll break it into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I doubt that anyone's home," she says as she walks closer to him.

"By now you would've already woken the dead with the noise you're making."

She isn't really up for another fight but she would give him a bloody nose if he asks for it.

"Who are you?" he grunts as he turns toward her. He is about as tall as Kahlan, and his grey sweater and jeans make him look like he's just another ruffian.

"I could ask you the same thing," she answers calmly.

"I'm looking for Dahlia not one of her bitches. Tell her I want the money or this will end badly," he says, taking a step toward her.

"Is that a threat?" Kahlan asks, a dangerous spark in her eyes.

The man merely raises one eyebrow. He seems intelligent enough to understand that he isn't playing in the brunette's league.

"No. I'm warning her. My boss wants what is rightfully his."

Kahlan looks at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, how much does Dahlia owe your boss?"

There's no use in arguing right now. Should Dahlia really owe money to someone it is wiser to gather information first.

"Ten grand." The man answers.

Blue eyes close for a split second.

"Who is your boss?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Because I want to speak to him and not some henchman."

She glares at him, her entire body daring him to try something stupid.  
He sizes her up from head to toe and his glare lingers on her for a moment before some tension leaves his shoulders. He's obviously decided not to mess with the woman in front of him.

"Fine. Come to the Lion's Den tomorrow night. I'll make sure you get your meeting with the boss and I advise you nicely to get the money together 'cause others might not be as charming as I am."

Kahlan snorts quietly but steps aside as he walks past her. She doesn't know what the Lion's Den is but she's sure she can find out before tomorrow night. Right after giving Dahlia a good ass-whopping for getting into so much trouble.  
She stands there and watches the man walk down the hallway. At the top of the stairs he turns and sends one last unhappy glare in her direction.  
Kahlan takes a deep breath and lets it out in a huff.  
She waits until she can hear the echo of the main door closing and then turns to the apartment.

She forgot to ask for a key the day before so she stands in front of a closed door without a way to get in. Maybe she should've let the guy beat it down anyway.  
With her back against the wall she slides to the floor. Crossing her legs at the ankles she leans her head back and looks up at the single bare light bulb that hangs from the ceiling.

"Why does this always happen?"

She raises a hand and absent-mindedly touches her sore throat with her fingertips, remembering the attack that'd taken place only two hours ago. She should've been more careful and prevented that guy from getting his damn hands anywhere near her throat but instead she is feeling absolutely miserable. Not that she's unfamiliar with pain, but she just loathes being hurt when it could've been avoided.  
After sitting there for a while longer she closes her eyes and feels the exhaustion of the last couple of hours wash over her.  
That's why she doesn't hear the steps that come continuously closer only to be replaced by ragged breathing that is definitely not her own.

"Hello, have you locked yourself out sweetie?"

Kahlan opens her eyes and forces herself not to jump up and knock the poor guy in front of her out. After everything that's happened she feels a little on the edge.

Instead she puts on a friendly smile and nods.

"Yeah."

The man returns the smile and Kahlan can barely see past the sparkling white teeth that momentarily blind her.

"Would you like to come in hon? I live right down the hall and you can wait there until the locksmith is here."

The man digs in his purse for the keys and it's then that Kahlan notices his skirt and heels.

"Actually I'm waiting for my cousin. She works late and will be here in a couple of hours..."

She answers, still gazing at him.

"Well then you need a place to wait anyway, the floor can't be really comfortable."

Kahlan slowly gets up from the floor and groans quietly as her aching muscles protest. The little skirmish she'd gotten into earlier really had exhausted her.

"I'm Tess by the way," he introduces himself and walks toward his own apartment.

Kahlan sighs in jealousy at seeing how perfectly Tess can move in his heels. It's been a while since she's tried on shoes like that and back then she'd almost broken her ankle. She slowly follows him into the apartment and is quite astonished when he turns on the lights. The interior is tastefully furnished and looks very inviting.

"In case you're wondering why I let you inside just like that," he says and turns to Kahlan.

"I know Dahlia and she's been a good neighbor ever since she moved in. And I'm sure if you're her cousin you're a nice person too. What would life be like if people couldn't even trust others on a basic level?"

Kahlan nods slowly.

"Could be a tad dangerous though."

Tess chuckles.

"I like a thrill every now and then."

They walk further into the apartment and Tess takes off his heels while throwing his purse on a table nearby at the same time.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Water's fine."

Kahlan follows him to the kitchen and realizes that the apartment is exactly the same as Dahlia's only mirror inverted.  
Tess hands her a glass and Kahlan downs the cool liquid. Swallowing however proves to be more difficult than she would've thought. Her sore throat constricts painfully and she begins coughing like she's going to cough up her lungs and spread them all over Tess' floor.  
He looks at her with worried eyes.

"You alright?"

"Fine!" Kahlan croaks and puts the glass aside before it can slide through her fingers.

It takes several more minutes and a few pats from Tess to her back before she's over the coughing fit.  
They've settled on the couch and Tess has changed into more or less comfortable spandex pants and a loose fitting sweater. His face has a dark complexion and contrasts starkly with his light green eyes.

"You're one of very few people who've not asked about my choice of clothing right after meeting me for the first time."

He must've caught Kahlan looking him up and down, but the brunette simply shrugs.

"Honestly? You've got more style than most people I know, hell more than me. Plus you've got the body to do it, so wear whatever you like."

Tess grins cheekily at her and cocks his head to the side.

"I knew I liked you honey. And if you're ever in doubt about what you should wear, you just come and find me."

Kahlan thanks him and returns the grin. She's pretty sure that his offer might be useful at some point in time.  
They keep on chatting for the rest of the night and Kahlan learns quite a bit about Tess' life. It's not his real name of course, but he says that if someone ever called him Terry again he would have to flee town.  
He works as a designer in a small shop somewhere on the other side of the city and Kahlan has to promise to visit very soon. What better was there than a discount from a friendly neighbor? He and his partner were still waiting for someone to notice their designs so that they could actually make a lot of money. But they weren't the only ones and competition was stiff.  
And despite his affection for dresses and heels Tess is a rather normal guy. He enjoys a good fuck just as much as the next person and doesn't discriminate against either gender. Plus he's a real pleasure to be around with his enthusiasm and wit.

When they hear the slamming of a door hours later Kahlan gets up and moves to peek outside. Noise seems to come from Dahlia's apartment and she quickly walks over and knocks.  
Her cousin flings the door open and stares wide-eyed at Kahlan.

"Oh god there you are! Hell I was worried! I realized that you didn't have a key and came here as soon as I could."

"Yeah well, luckily Tess came and invited me inside."

The dark-skinned man comes scurrying down the hallway and hands Kahlan her leather jacket.

"That's me. Always known for my hospitality."

He grins.  
Dahlia gratefully nods her head.

"Thanks bud. We'll make it up to you somehow."

Kahlan also thanks him, once again promising that she would take a look at his shop and follows Dahlia into the apartment.

"We have to talk." She says gravely.

Dahlia turns to her with a forlorn expression.

"Every conversation with that beginning always means trouble for me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kahlan's glare seems made of ice as she stares Dahlia down.

"Sit." She commands, pointing at the couch.

The dark-blonde dutifully lowers herself into the cushions and stares up at her cousin.

"So what's gotten you in such a bad mood? Sorry I forgot to give you a key..."

"This is not about a key." Kahlan interrupts.

"There was a man here when I got back, trying to beat down your door. Guess what he wanted?"

Dahlia knows it is a rhetorical question by the bitter smile on Kahlan's lips, so she simply remains quiet.

"I'll tell ya what he wanted. He wanted to collect a debt. Yours to be exact."

Dahlia exhales audibly and lowers her head.

"I never meant for you to find out..." She whispers.

Kahlan can't see her cousin's eyes but she feels the waves of sadness emanating from her. She sits down next to her and gently lifts the dark-blonde's chin with the tips of her fingers until they look at each other.

"Now I know, so tell me the story."

"You'll think I'm an idiot."

It takes Kahlan a few moments to answer, causing the Dahlia to grimace.

"You already think that don't you?"

"No of course not. I just don't see how anyone could lose so much money."

"It's actually the most obvious reason." Dahlia sighs and her shoulders slump dejectedly.

"A woman."

Kahlan simply looks at her cousin, prompting her to continue.

"I was new in town and I met this woman. She was amazing and I fell madly in love with her. She said her boss was an ass and that he didn't pay her at all. So she asked me for money every now and then. A bit more every time until she decided to open up her own bar. Kahlan I really thought she was the woman of my life."

A mirthless short laugh leaves Dahlia's mouth before she continues.

"I was willing to give her anything she asked for, including my money. I knew love makes you blind but that it also makes you stupid was even new to me. I borrowed money from a fishy guy and she took off with it. Never heard from her again. That's the story."

"Dahlia..."

"No! I don't want your pity. I don't need it. Part of the money I earn at the club goes to the guy every month but it seems that it isn't enough anymore."

"Well I'm going to have a little chat with him tomorrow." Kahlan says matter-of-factly.

"You what?" Dahlia stares wide-eyed.

"You heard me. This is my way of thanking you for letting me stay here. I'll see what I can do. I've been known to be quite convincing every now and then."

Kahlan smirks and raises an eyebrow at Dahlia.  
A look of utter disbelief crosses the dark-blonde features and quickly turns into a full-fledged grin.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

"Always know that I will stand beside you D, no matter what."

And once again Kahlan finds herself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Thank you." Dahlia sniffs quietly and pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket to hold it out to Kahlan after they'd stopped hugging.

"What's that?" The brunette asks, carefully unfolding it.

"That's Denna's number."

"Who's Denna?" Kahlan crinkles her brow staring at the written digits.

"The woman you danced with tonight! Don't you remember? She was a little miffed that you left so quickly but wanted me to give you her number. She saw us coming in together." Dahlia answers her cousin's unspoken question.

"Uh...oh...thanks."

Kahlan tucks the piece of paper away and stares thoughtfully at Dahlia.

What was she going to do with the number of a woman? Certainly not call her. There would be no reason to. There was simply nothing they could do together.  
Kahlan wasn't even able to stand a few touches, let alone more than that.

"She's really hot." Dahlia reminds.

"But you don't seem interested."

"I'm not...I mean I can't...It's just not the right time."

Kahlan rolls her eyes at her own stammering. Suddenly Dahlia leans very close to her, her nose almost touching Kahlan's chin.

"Is that a bruise?"

"Uhm...no."

Kahlan wraps a hand around her throat to hide the bruising there. She isn't going to tell Dahlia anything about what'd happened in the street earlier that night, simply because she doesn't want to worry her. The dark-blonde has enough problems as it is.

"I'm going to bed though. It's been a long day."

"Alright sleep well. Hope you don't mind that a friend is going to come by later."

"Don't you need any sleep?" Kahlan chuckles and bids her cousin goodnight.

It occurs to her an hour later, when she falls into bed wearily.  
The reason that Dahlia changes her bed partners more frequently than her shirts is probably the woman who's broken her heart and left with all her money. It made sense, but sadly established the fact that both of them were simply messed up, each in their own way.

As she lies awake for quite some time she finds herself thinking about green eyes and blond hair.  
Damn, that detective certainly is a beautiful woman. At the time she'd been too preoccupied to actually notice that, but now as she goes over the day in her mind she can't help but admit that.

"Can you believe those lips?" she mumbles.

Biting down on her own bottom lip she imagines kissing them. Licking them. Biting them.  
Kahlan groans quietly. She hadn't had any thoughts of that kind in a very long time and now they come unbidden.  
Turning onto her stomach she buries her face in the pillow and her hands underneath her thighs.

"Be quiet," she admonishes her mind, voice muffled by the pillow.

And just as it seems like her command is being obeyed a loud moan floats through the apartment.

"Oh god yes Dahlia! Yes!" a woman screams at the top of her lungs.

Kahlan can't help but laugh at that, with a tiny bit of hysteria in her voice. It seems like Dahlia isn't having any problems getting some every night and here Kahlan lies in bed alone, craving something she knows she can never have.  
She hears the sounds coming from her cousin's room as if it was happening right beside her.

"Are those walls made of cardboard?" She groans.

She grabs her pillow and buries her head underneath it trying to block out the sounds.

She isn't sure when she fell asleep last night but music blares in the apartment adjacent to hers early the next morning.

"Oh alright already!" She groans and sits up.

There's obviously no need for buying an alarm clock since whoever lives next door seems to be quite punctual about turning up the music.

She spends the day going out and buying some food so she can actually cook a decent meal, because she's sure that a human cannot survive solely on cereals and instant soup. Dahlia however seems to be the only exception to that rule.  
But smell of spaghetti with mushrooms and a delicious sauce lures even her cousin out of her room for an impromptu lunch.  
They settle on the couch and Kahlan asks a few questions about the guy she's going to meet later that night.  
Dahlia however only knows that he has lots of money and gives it away whenever he feels like it, only to get it back with methods that are more than shady.  
Kahlan doesn't look forward to this meeting, at all, but it seems inevitable.

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Dahlia says, her mouth full of spaghetti.

"Neither can I." Kahlan answers dryly.

It's later that day when Kahlan finally leaves the apartment. The sun hasn't gone down yet but paints the sky in a light red tone.  
After some research on Dahlia's ancient computer, she's found out that the Lion's Den is a rather high-class club where successful business people meet to have fun.  
Kahlan truly isn't dressed for the occasion wearing jeans, a button-up blouse with a collar that hides the bruises on her neck, and a leather jacket. But she isn't there to enjoy the pleasant company. This was going to be a business meeting, more or less.

There is a line in front of the club when she arrives, and it disappears around the corner of the building. Most of the people waiting outside in the cold wear exquisite clothing and look like they've just jumped out of a magazine.  
That's why it's surprising that the bouncer steps aside wordlessly when she walks up to him, simply telling him to let her inside because she's meeting someone.

The interior of the club is a little different from Dahlia's workplace, beginning with the size. It's about twice as big and the half-naked showgirls are missing as well. The atmosphere is a lot better and the lights are brighter. People are supposed to see one another here. It's all about appearances.  
Kahlan keeps her leather jacket on even though it's quite hot inside the club. She wants to get over with this as quickly as possible, and knowing that she stands out with her clothing makes her believe that it will be a fast deal.

She makes her way through the crowd and turns a few heads in the process. She doesn't care. Keeping her eyes trained on the far end of the room she tries to spot the guy who'd been beating down their front door yesterday.  
But instead of finding him, he finds her. A hand settles on her shoulder and she spins around knocking his arm away. He raises his hands in defeat and beckons her to follow him with a jerk of his head.

She isn't sure why, but she feels like she's doing something illegal. This whole situation feels entirely too secretive to be anything good.  
She walks behind him and can't help but notice the bulk on the side of his pants. It looks like there's a weapon tucked beneath that black shirt of his.  
Strangely enough it hadn't occurred to her before that guns could be involved but now that it did she is even more alert.  
They reach a rather secluded area of the club that is separated by heavy curtains. The music isn't as loud to begin with, but now it's down to a dull roar in the background.  
The guy pulls a curtain aside and lets her enter.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm glad there's still interest in the story :D (you guys know who you are) and still, as always, comments are love, dear readers. I'd really like to know what ya'll think so far. the more feeback, the more inspiration, the sooner the chapters :D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** new chapter :D yay. although no Kahlan/Cara yet... *crickets in the background*... I know I know, but we're getting there, I promise!

* * *

Chapter 8

Cara groans quietly and bends over her desk to rest her forehead on her hands.

"So you got a lead on that drug-related murder?" Richard asks as he appears out of nowhere and leans with his hip against her desk.

She doesn't like it when he does that. It feels like he's shoving his crotch way too close to where her face is. She glares up at him and immediately straightens.

"No. I've got nothing. Not even a tiny trace. There are only dead ends. The ice appears on one end of town, we lose sight of it and suddenly it's all over. And as an additional gift there's a pile of dead bodies too."

Cara throws her hands up in defeat but then turns the movement into stretching her arms above her head.

"Maybe you should work more closely with the drug department..."

"I ain't working with those idiots. They don't know how to solve a murder let alone a series of them. They can only chase white powder and not even that very efficiently."

"Just don't let 'em hear that." Richard warns.

Cara opens a folder on her desk and sighs.

"Remember what Searge used to tell us in our second year?"

Richard nods slowly.

"Something about if a name appears three or more times during an investigation then that person is most likely the subject we're looking for."

"Exactly!"

Cara slaps her palm onto the folder.

"And?" Richard asks, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't like it."

She folds her arms in front of her chest and sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"Cypher! You ready to go?"

One of their colleagues walks over to them, ready to end the day with a cold beer.

"Yeah, coming. Cara would you like to...?"

"No."

The blonde detective interrupts him. She's never made a habit out of going out with her colleagues after work, simply because she doesn't want to see them in an inebriated state. She respects the people she works with and wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

"Alright, fine."

Richard puffs out his chest at the rejection and walks off to get his things.

They've been friends ever since the academy and somehow ended up in the same unit.  
Sometimes she thinks that Richard is the only cop who still lives by a strict moral code. Everything he does, he does from the deepest depths of his heart and Cara has made it a secret vow to protect him with everything she has. He's like the little brother she never thought she wanted.  
The office is empty when Cara looks around and she can't help but sigh. Do they all just leave too early or does she stay too late?  
She guesses that it's the latter and purses her lips.

She opens the folder on her desk and taps her fingertips on the name written there. The one that's shown up over and over. It's underlined twice and taunts her with its popularity - Desmond Dewitt.

"Mason!" A gruff voice calls and promptly interrupts Cara's musings.

She's obviously not the last the one in the office.

"Yes chief?"

"You gonna be there tomorrow night?"

The elderly man moves his sizeably belly toward her desk.

Cara scrunches up her nose and looks up at her boss.

"You know I don't like..."

"Nonsense! C'mon Mason, you're one of the best we've got and you're a woman too. We need to show you 'round a little!"

He grins at her and his chubby cheeks move upward.

"It's an order," he says suddenly serious again.

"Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Cara clenches her jaw and nods.

There are so so many things she'd rather do on a Saturday night, but there really seems no way around it.  
Her boss pats her shoulder with a beefy hand.

"Go home Mason, tomorrow's another day."

He walks past her and out of the office.

"Yeah, another wonderful, peachy day. I'm so freaking lucky." She grumbles quietly as she gets ready to head home herself.

She can already see Mrs Johnson's delighted grin when she tells her that she's going to be out tomorrow night. She always pushes Cara to have an actual social life away from work, but has never succeeded in convincing the blonde to just go out and have fun. There are always more important things that need to be taken care of. Always a case to be solved.  
The detective massages the bridge of her nose with forefinger and thumb. She's going to have to dig out her old uniform from the back of her closet and that does not make her a happy woman, at all.

Suddenly her cell starts vibrating in her pocket, shaking her out of her reverie.

"What?" She barks after flipping the device open. She scans the empty office with her eyes out of habit.

"You seem in a bad mood today." A male voice chuckles.

Cara sighs quietly but can't help the little smile that curves her lips upward.

"You might've just woken me."

"No I didn't."

"How do you know?"

"You're never asleep around this time, for all I know you're probably still in the office."

Cara raises her eyebrows slightly at this accurate guess.

"Well, fine. I was not asleep. So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me soon, or breakfast..."

Leo always asked her out on dates. However miserable she treated him, he always forgave her.  
It seems like he really, truly and honestly had feelings for Cara but the blonde just can't bring herself to give him everything he would deserve.  
She likes Leo though, he's a good guy, the stable choice. He works for the government as some kind of high ranking official and he accepts her job simply because he knows how much it means to her.  
And every time she decides to take him up on an invitation she has a good time and enjoys herself.  
But there's just something missing. A spark. That moment when you just can't resist, when there's an undeniably attraction that makes the rest of the world disappear.  
But she knows that she wants something that probably doesn't even exist.

She realizes that she's been silent for quite a long time and clears her throat.

"Yeah, I'd like to have dinner with you soon. Tomorrow I'm kinda busy but let's talk the day after that again and we'll figure it out."

She can hear the grin in his voice as he answers.

"Sounds like a date then. I'll call you. Do go home though, it's late."

Cara smiles slightly and leans back in her chair.

"I will. Goodnight."

"Night."

She ends the call, shoves the cell back into her pants pocket and moves her head from one side to the other contemplatively to loosen the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders.  
Leo's a great guy, maybe even the right one. Cara chews on the inside of her cheek and nods to herself. She's going to give them a chance and maybe something good will come of it.  
There's only so much loneliness a person can take in a lifetime and she sure has had her share.  
But she wouldn't be a detective if she didn't ponder on things endlessly. What is it that she feels is missing with Leo?  
He is attractive, sure as hell. He turns many women's heads and she can't deny that she finds him good-looking. But it isn't like she wants to tear his clothes off at any moment. Shouldn't it be more like that?

Of course that is a very superficial way of looking at a person. She is interested in what he has to say as well, but sometimes she's found her thoughts wandering when he would drone on about his work and the importance of his position.  
Where was the danger? The thrill? Truth be told she really shouldn't want for any more excitement by having the job she did, but still.  
Cara smiles for a moment at her own train of thought before it screeches to halt in the next station.  
She remembers a moment when there's been something like a spark running through her body and it's happened not too long ago.  
Cara rubs her forehead with the palm of her hand and sighs. She doesn't even like people with blue eyes...


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I have some good news :D yes yes, this story has been nominated for the Lotseekerfic Awards for Best Drama (C/K), which is awesome. I'm really happy about that!

so if anyone feels like voting for their favorite stories, I can only encourage that 'cause that's what I'll do. if not, that's cool too, but I still recommend heading over to the Lotseekerfic nomination lists (just google lotsfic awards) since they're the best rec lists of LotS fiction you'll find around here :D enough babbling? yes? then on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9

There's a man sitting in an oversized black leather chair when Kahlan steps past the curtains and into the secluded area of the club.

His black hair is slicked back and he idly strokes his goatee with his fingertips.

"Please have a seat." He offers and gestures to a couch on the other side of the little table that separates them.

Kahlan sends one last glance in the direction of the guy who's brought her here and slowly lowers herself onto the small couch.  
The man in the leather chair is wearing a business suit, an expensive looking one at that, and he is clearly more than just a henchman. He's got others to do the dirty work for him and Kahlan's sure that there's plenty of that to be done.

"So, Miss Amnell what brings you here tonight? I don't suppose you have the money your cousin owes me with you."

Kahlan silently clenches her jaw. He's obviously done his homework and knows more about her than she does about him. But there isn't much to find out anyway, her records have been cleaned thoroughly.

"Dahlia doesn't have the money right now." She answers, her voice as smooth as if she was merely exchanging pleasantries.

"Then this meeting is rather pointless, don't you think?"

The man smiles and reveals teeth that are a little too white. She returns the smile and can barely make it look like she isn't baring her teeth at him.

"Then straight to the point. I'm here to find out whether there is anything else you could be interested in? To pay her debts I mean."

The man snorts as he eyes Kahlan up and down.

"I don't want to fuck you."

Of course that isn't what she'd offered, but curiosity gets the better of her.

"Why not?"

"Because you look like you'd be capable of taking me out without breaking a sweat."

That actually makes Kahlan smile.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But that's not what I'm offering."

"Fine, but I don't see what else you have that could be of interest for me. Why would I want to help you anyway? What's in it for me?"

Kahlan opens her mouth to say something very enlightening but is rudely interrupted.

"You know what? There is something you could do."

The man narrows his eyes and stares at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Is there?"

She raises an eyebrow and leans back.

"Yes. It may sound simple but it's a very delicate matter. I want you to go to a dinner party."

That isn't what Kahlan expected at all, but she's game either way. It sounds simple enough.

"Me? Why not Dahlia? She's the one who owes you money, I'm sure she would've agreed to go to a dinner party to pay off her debts."

"I didn't ask her because she doesn't look the part. You'll accompany me and at the party you'll help me with a little project. That should be a good start for you and her to get rid of that debt."

"For all you know I could be trying to pull a fast one on you." Kahlan counters, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Naw. You don't seem like a person who would forsake her own cousin merely for cash or anything of the like."

The man grins, obviously pretty sure of himself.

"I don't suppose you own a dress? Didn't think so. I'll send you the instructions. The dinner is tomorrow night. Be ready."

He had simply talked without Kahlan getting a word in and the way he waves a hand at her clearly tells her that she's been dismissed. She gets up from the couch a little irritated and walks back to the curtains before turning to him.

"What's your name anyway?"

He looks up and his eyes seem almost black in the semi-darkness of the club.

"Everybody just calls me Rahl. Enjoy your evening Miss Amnell, I'll see you tomorrow."

She forces every retort back down her throat and walks out of the little private room. The music from the club reaches her ears as she's lead back to the dance floor. Somehow she has a feeling of backlash when she realizes to what she's just agreed.

"What the hell just happened?"

She quickly leaves the club, not wanting to get into any more trouble than she already has. While she makes her way through the city in the back of yet another cab she can't help but wonder what exactly Rahl expects from her. There's really no sane reason why he would ask her to go to a dinner party. To what end? And what kind of dinner party?

She gets home and quickly fills Dahlia in about what had happened, right before her cousin has to leave for work.

"But what does he want with you at a dinner party?" Dahlia voices the single question that's bouncing around in the brunette's head.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Kahlan sighs.

Dahlia puts on her coat and slings a bag over her shoulder.

"We'll go over this in the morning cousin. Don't get yourself worked up. Bye."

"Bye."

Kahlan calls after her cousin and drags herself over to her room. A shower is definitely in order and after watching a little mind-numbing television she's more than ready to end the day.

The next morning however, comes sooner than she would've liked.  
But this time it's not music that is waking her, it's the doorbell. It continues to ring and since Dahlia obviously isn't going to make it stop Kahlan has to climb out of bed.  
She coughs and carefully feels her neck with her fingertips as she gets up. It still hurts but the pain is bearable. She knows she's going to be reminded of her little street fight a while longer.  
With panties and baggy shirt she stumbles to the door, unlocks it and tears it open.  
A pimple faced deliver boy stares at her. He has a large box in his hands and holds it out to her wordlessly. Kahlan rips it from his grasp and glares at him. He doesn't even ask for a signature or anything of the like, and simply turns on his heels to flee from the woman with the piercing blue eyes.  
Kahlan slams the door and throws the box onto the couch, returning to her room and her bed.

It's about two hours later when Dahlia barges into her room, holding something dark in her hands.

"Oh my god Kahlan, look at this dress! It's gorgeous!"

The brunette pulls the covers over her head and tries to block out the sunlight as well as Dahlia's voice.

"G'way."

"No, you have to look at it. It was in a box but I don't know where it came from…"

"A boy brought it this morning," Kahlan interrupts, still hiding.

"There was a card with your name on it," Dahlia says, still fingering the dress.

"Really?"

There is a moment of silence.

"No, never mind, it was my name."

Kahlan hears how the other woman leaves the room.

"Dahlia!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** welcome new followers :D and thanks to those who left comments on the last part! I really appreciate the feedback. and now, have a new chapter :P

* * *

Chapter 10

A few rays of the setting sun come in through her window as Kahlan smoothes some invisible wrinkles out of her dress by dragging her hands from her breasts down to her thighs. It's not really necessary because the dress fits her perfectly, but she still feels uncomfortable.

The heels she's gotten from Dahlia don't make that any better either. Her legs seem wobbly in them and she knows that her left knee will start hurting if she has to wear them all night. The scar that runs underneath her kneecap is barely hidden by the black fabric of the dress and so she's put some make-up on to conceal it.

"Damn woman," Dahlia says as she crosses her arms before her chest and leans against the doorframe.

"You look smoking."

Kahlan raises an eyebrow at the other woman and then turns to the mirror that has been hidden behind her dresser. She's put it up a few hours ago to get ready for the dinner party.

The dinner party. Kahlan sighs at the thought.  
Earlier in the day the dress had arrived along with a card and some instructions. A little more specific than 'wear the dress, look pretty, be ready by eight' would've been nice though.

"It doesn't really matter what I look like when I'll end up dead by morning. I could be walking into a trap and wouldn't even know it," Kahlan flares up.

"There's no one who would set a trap for you cousin. No one knows you."

Something appears in Kahlan's eyes that hadn't been there before, maybe a memory or just an emotion, but for a moment her entire body stiffens.  
Dahlia sees it but decides not to push any further.

"No you're right, nobody knows me here," Kahlan answers after a few seconds have gone by.

She rolls her shoulders and refocuses on her image in the mirror.  
Her hair is tied back rather artistically on the sides and top while the rest of her black tresses cascade down her back. Who knew Dahlia would be such an expert when it comes to hairstyles?  
The dress however is simple with its broad straps and knee-length. It's black with a touch of dark blue that slightly changes color whenever she moves. Her pale skin stands out against it, as well as her eyes, and the effect is really quite stunning. The bruises that are still marring her neck are covered by heavy make-up that Kahlan has previously borrowed from Dahlia. Luckily enough it fit her skin tone quite nicely.

"The dress must've been expensive," Dahlia announces after intense scrutiny.

"Probably."

"See cousin, I told you we're going to move up the social ladder now and what happens? This is your third day in the city and you're already dressed like a rich woman. Plus you'll be going to a fancy dinner."

"Oh my god I can't wait," Kahlan mocks and with her hands fans some air into her face.

Dahlia grins and shakes her head.

"Whatever it is you'll be doing, you're at least going to look amazing. That's something right?"

Kahlan can't help but smile at Dahlia's constant enthusiasm. Neither the shabby street they live in, nor the continuous danger that seems to loom over the city can stop Dahlia from seeing things in a positive way.

"Don't forget your key cousin. I might not be here when you get back," Dahlia reminds.

Kahlan nods and glances into the mirror one last time. At least she would go down looking amazing. The brunette sighs and rolls her shoulders, thankful for the fact that the dress covers her entire back.

The doorbell rings and it's Dahlia who bounces to the door like she is about to be picked up for her date on prom

When Kahlan stuffs the key into her black purse, which she's borrowed from Dahlia as well, and enters the living room she is surprised to find a man in a tux and hat waiting for her.

"Kahlan, this is your driver," Dahlia says, raising an eyebrow at her cousin.

"The limousine is waiting downstairs."

She can see the jealousy in the dark-blonde's expression but Kahlan only shrugs helplessly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Try to enjoy yourself," Dahlia encourages.

"That's what I would do, if someone would pick me up with a limousine. But since no one does…"

"Sure."

Kahlan tries not to look too nervous. She can't really focus on Dahlia's words and simply smiles weakly at her. Nothing has changed since yesterday and she therefore still despises not knowing what is going to happen.

She grabs her leather jacket and follows the driver, who refuses to say a single word, out of the door. And indeed a limousine is parked on the side of the road right in front of their building. The light of the setting sun is swallowed by the pitch black paint and a few people have already gathered to stare at it. The sight must be something quite out of the ordinary but it irks her that they attract so much attention.  
The driver opens the door and Kahlan slips inside, under the watchful eyes of the bystanders.  
The engine purrs to life and she looks around in the spacious car. The seats are made of leather and also smell that way. The windows are darkly tinted and no prying eyes can follow her when the door is closed.  
There's also a small bucket with ice and a bottle of champagne in it. She turns away from the alcohol, not giving it a second thought because she needs her mind clear and her senses alert.

There's a screen between the driver and her, so she can't even ask him where the ride's going. So instead she once again drags her hands across the fabric of the dress.

"Probably real silk…" She mumbles and then sighs.

She isn't sure for how long the car keeps moving, but they eventually stop in a nicer neighborhood. The houses she can see through the window are rather large and the cars in front of them look expensive. Suddenly the door is flung open and Rahl climbs into the limousine. He's wearing a suit again, his hair is slicked back, and he smiles at her.

"I knew the dress would fit you Kahlan." He announces as the car drives away from the curb.

"Don't think I allowed you to talk to me so informally. How come you know my name anyway." She says, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Let's just say I have my sources, although there wasn't much to find out about you. Did you really lead that boring a life?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern," she answers coldly. On the inside however she sighs with relief.

"Would you mind telling me what this is all about? I don't like being left in the dark. Ever." She says, changing the topic.

Rahl grabs the champagne and pops the bottle. Quickly holding it over a crystal glass in a holder he fills it and then looks at Kahlan silently asking if she wants some as well. The brunette shakes her head and watches Rahl as he empties the entire glass in one gulp.

"Talk or I'm out."

"Relax woman. You should be enjoying this."

Rahl sighs.

Kahlan stares at him.

"Alright, fine! Try to look a little less intimidating once we get to the dinner." He grumbles.

"Like I said, there's going to be a party. Lots of important people are going to be there, you know the usual, some political animals, high ranking military officers, rich business men."

Kahlan nods.

"And what is my part in this?"

"Your task is going to be rather easy. All you have to do is make sure that one person stays at the party all night."

Rahl grins at her as if he's just given her high-class orgasm.

"You want me to throw myself at a guy just so that he stays? Why?" Kahlan asks, not impressed at all.

"I can't tell you the reason, it's not important for your assignment. And yes you will do whatever it takes. If it's a blowjob that keeps him there it will be what you'll give him."

Kahlan snorts and simply lets the comment slide.

Rahl chuckles and refills his glass.

"If you do well, maybe the big boss feels generous and will offer you another job."

"Another job? I'm going to regret this bitterly, aren't I?" Kahlan asks quietly and sinks back into the leather seat.

* * *

**A/N2: **there will be some Kahlan/Cara in the next chapter! that's the least after all this plot :P


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** because there is little to no feedback, chapters won't be updated regularly, but for the few of you still reading I'll definitely continue the story.

* * *

Chapter 11

The dinner party is anything but shabby.  
The front of the five star hotel where it takes place is lined with white columns and when Kahlan takes Rahl's offered hand and exits the limousine there's a red carpet underneath her heels.  
"Good god," she hisses as flashes blind her momentarily.

She can hear the clicking of cameras but turns her head away. The last thing she needs is pictures of her.  
Rahl guides her expertly through the throngs of people beside and on the red carpet. Some of them have stop to chat with reporters, blocking Kahlan and Rahl's way. Trying not to bump into anybody the brunette holds Rahl's arm securely in her grasp. This is certainly not something she's bargained for.  
Two men in suits are holding the large glass double doors open as they ascend the stairs.  
The entrance hall is as large as Dahlia's entire building. The voices of hundreds of people fill the air, as well as the noise of clanking glasses.  
Rahl allows himself yet another glass of champagne which he snatches from a tray that a waiter carries past them.

"Shouldn't you slow it down a little? It'll probably be only hindering if you're completely wasted," Kahlan hisses.

Rahl looks at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I guess. Since the boss is going to be here too…"

He puts the glass back on another waiter's tray.  
Kahlan takes a moment and looks around. The people that keep coming in through the doors are all impeccably dressed. Some of them are truly beautiful whereas others are trying to mask their little imperfections with make-up, or worse with plastic surgery.  
Kahlan knows that she's not fitting in and actually fears that the first person who'll look at her will loudly announce that she's just a poor trashy misfit.  
So she straightens her shoulders and assumes an expression of utter disinterest. The best protection against gossip and snooty people.

"You didn't tell me that your boss is here tonight," she then says, turning back to Rahl.

"You didn't even tell me that you have a boss, let alone who he is."

She doesn't really have the time to ponder on this new revelation much longer because Rahl only shrugs and offers Kahlan his arm.

"Shall we?"

Even though she would never admit it the two of them do make quite a stunning couple. A lot of heads turn in their direction as Rahl leads her through the foyer.  
The main hall looks almost like a ball room and Kahlan feels like she's just been transported back to her high school prom. Except back then she didn't have a date and her dress had been a lot less expensive.  
Rahl smiles a little too brightly as they for her taste as they keep walking, but there's no use in telling him that. He obviously feels like a shark in a tank full of fish.  
More couples are streaming in through the large glass doors behind them and the main hall quickly fills with people until there's an overall indistinguishable chatter echoing through the room.  
She almost gets lost in the illusion of wealth and luxury, but soon enough remembers that she isn't here to have fun.  
Rahl leads her to a corner of the room from where they can see everyone entering through the glass doors.

"I'll tell you when your target gets here." He murmurs, leaning close to her.

To every onlooker they appear to be just another normal couple.

"You make it sound like I'm going to kill someone."

Kahlan clenches her jaw and steps back. She knows she's not going to get the smell of Rahl's cologne off with a single shower and promises herself a nice long hot bath when this is all over.  
Sighing quietly, Kahlan lets her gaze wander.  
In between all the impeccably dressed people there are also a few uniforms in green or blue to be seen, clearly branding them as military and police officials.  
Kahlan's always found that there's something special about uniforms. They make their wearers look incredibly attractive.  
She sighs quietly and resigns herself to being Rahl's pretty accessory for the night.

Until the man arrives who she's supposed to distract there's nothing else for her to do but smile politely at those who dare to look in her direction. It's an art in itself keeping the scowl from her face that's threatening to emerge there.

Kahlan stands next to Rahl while he chats with a middle-aged man who has joined them a few minutes ago. He can't keep his eyes off of her and she even imagines hearing him say something about her 'price'. She is about to glare at him so that he wets his pants when something or better someone else catches her eye.  
Her mouth immediately runs dry and she can't help but feel completely at loss for a moment as she stares at a person across the room.  
Right there, only a few feet away stands Detective Cara Mason, the woman who has been playing a main part in her recent nightly fantasies. She leans with her back against a column, a slightly annoyed expression on her face, while wearing what must be the best-fitting police uniform Kahlan has ever seen. Her blond hair is pulled back into a tight bun at the base of her neck, giving her an air of serenity.

It's almost like Kahlan has to physically resist walking over to the detective and pulling her into a kiss. She chews on her bottom lip and hungrily rakes her eyes over the blonde's in uniform-clad body.  
It surprises her on some level that she feels this way all of a sudden. She can barely remember the last time she's wanted another person in a physical way and now all she can think about is how sweet the detective's lips would taste was she only allowed to kiss them.  
It's the uniform, she tells herself and quickly checks on Rahl. He's still occupied with his balding friend and Kahlan allows herself one last longing glance. She knows that her hungry stare is completely inappropriate and also risking her own plan.  
She forces herself to turn away from the detective, to stand closer to Rahl.  
It would mean a lot of trouble should the blonde recognize her. Kahlan is here to do what Rahl has asked of her, not to drool over a woman.  
Of course the detective isn't just any woman. She is extraordinarily beautiful, together with that air of arrogance and those indefinite eyes she would surely prove to be irresistible.  
But Kahlan wasn't going to get close enough to test that assumption.  
The man Rahl's been speaking with excuses himself and leers at her one last time before leaving.

"You seem tense." Rahl notes as he snatches yet another glass of champagne from a tray that a waitress carries past them, forgetting his earlier statement to cut back on the drinking.

"Where is this guy? I truly am tired of standing here, doing nothing." Kahlan mumbles and rolls her shoulders in discomfort.

"There's nothing better a woman can do than standing around and looking pretty." Rahl smirks and raises an eyebrow at her.

Already in the next moment he wraps his free hand around her lower arm and yanks her even closer to his side.

"Don't be too obvious about it, but he's just walked in. Black tux, tall, blond hair."

Kahlan warily scans the crowd, thankful that the detective has seemingly ventured off, and eventually spots the man Rahl has just described. Albeit the word tall might've been an understatement. He's probably taller by more than a head and his shoulders are dauntingly broad. His tux is of course made-to-measure but fits around his upper thighs a little too snugly for her taste.

"I'll let you know when you can let him go. But for now, you know what to do. Don't screw this up." Rahl hisses quietly.

Kahlan disentangles herself from Rahl's grip. She looks down at herself and takes a quiet breath. It is now or never and she needs to do this not only for her sake but for Dahlia's as well. Without looking back she moves confidently through the large hall. The man stands there by himself and soon enough his gaze lands on her. She notes the spark in his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. He's definitely interested and that is going to make it all a lot easier, because what use is there in trying to flirt with a man who didn't even desire her on a physical level?

He is good-looking enough so she can at least pretend to be interested as well. With a small smile curving her lips she walks up to him and looks up. He's really tall and there's a certain bulkiness about him that makes her feel small.  
He takes her hand when she's close enough and raises it to his lips. Her smile stays locked firmly in place and she doesn't even slip when his mouth lingers a little too long.

"I'm Sven Eriksson, and it's a pleasure to meet you." He drawls when he lets go of her hand.

"Kahlan." She answers and lets her hand fall back to her side.

"A pleasure indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's only about an hour later and the dinner party is in full swing. Sven has wrapped his arm securely around Kahlan's waist. And as the pliant woman she is, she clings to his arm and looks up at him with a seductive smile. She knows Rahl is watching them, but she doesn't really care. For now she is doing exactly what has been asked of her, and it works surprisingly well.

It's obvious that Sven is used to getting every woman he wants and Kahlan can't help but feel slightly disgusted. Only on the inside of course.  
He talks about how much money he has, how many cars he possesses and his many mansions all over the world. But all those assets are not as appealing as he thinks. Kahlan however still 'ohhs' and 'ahhs' every time he reveals how wealthy he is.

"I don't usually stay long at those parties," he says looking around with a little frown.

Kahlan smirks. She knows that, of course, but it irks her that she doesn't know why she has to keep him here. Rahl might want something from one of his houses, his office or some other place he usually goes. She shortly considers asking Sven what exactly his line of profession is, but thinks better of it. It would be fatal to arouse any kind of suspicion.

Instead she lowers her voice and leans into him, her hand resting on his chest.

"But isn't it quite lovely tonight? With the two of us here...?"

Sven grins and tightens his hold on her.

"It sure is, but I'd rather you and I go to a more private place."

Kahlan pretends to think about his request but he has already grabbed her hand and guides her out of a side door which leads into a luscious garden that surrounds half of the hotel.  
He turns around in the semi-darkness and puts his large hands on her lower back to pull her closer. Kahlan's stomach immediately turns.  
She truly thought she could do this, but now that he is touching her, touching her back, she realizes that she isn't ready for this by any means.  
He moves toward her and tries to press his lips against her own, but she turns her head to the side.

"I really think we should go back inside."

She attempts to pry is arms away from her but he doesn't let go.

"Oh come on, we should really have some fun. You didn't seem too opposed to it a minute ago."

His lips move to her neck and she protests quietly. Struggling a little more, she tries one last time to resolve this without blowing her cover, but after another minute of trying to fend off his lips and hands she's about ready to break his skull.  
Balling her hand into a fist she takes aim but is stopped in the last second by a voice coming from behind her.

"I think the lady said she isn't interested."

Sven raises his head and stares at the man who's just interrupted them.

"Fuck off!"

He scowls but their new companion really seems to be one of the good guys because he refuses to go.  
Kahlan can't turn around to see who is trying to come to her rescue since Sven is still holding her firmly in place. But she feels a hand on her shoulder and sees the other shoving Sven back. The huge blond man's eyes blaze with anger. He's obviously not used to being pushed around, so he swings his arm and hits the intruder squarely in the face.  
Kahlan uses that moment to slip away to bring some distance between herself and the two men.

"Alright! Hands above your head!" The man shouts and pulls a gun out of the holster on his side.

He has shaggy brown hair, a three-day beard and wears jeans and a simple jacket.  
Sven simply stands there dumbfounded.

"What the fuck! What the hell do you want?"

"You just assaulted a police officer and you're under arrest!" The brown-haired man replies.

Getting out a pair of handcuffs he walks over to Sven, still pointing the gun at him.  
Another police officer suddenly joins them after hearing the yelling outside. He's wearing a uniform and quickly rushes to help cuff Sven who's now began struggling.

Kahlan watches in rapt fascination as the two men take the blonde hulk down to cuff him, before the officer in uniform drags him away back to the front of the hotel while Sven struggles and curses the entire time.  
Kahlan breathes a silent sigh of relief, glad that this dinner party is swarming with police and military officials.

"Hey are you alright?"

Kahlan turns her attention to her savior and smiles.

"Yes I'm alright, thank you."

"I'm Detective Richard Cypher and if you'd like to press charges..." Richard offers but Kahlan interrupts him.

"What? Oh no. No I don't think that will be necessary. He gets a little aggressive sometimes but I'm sure a night in prison will teach him a lesson."

Kahlan looks at Richard with her best innocent expression and the detective nods.

"Alright fine. Since everybody who could get him out of that cell is here tonight anyway he might even spend the next day there too. But if you change your mind, contact me."

"Thank you so much Detective Cypher."

"That's my duty. But you might want to choose your company a little more wisely in the future."

Kahlan nods, relief spreading through her entire body until she feels almost giddy.  
Richard leads her back inside and looks at her from the corners of his eyes.

"I was trying to find a quiet place where I could change into something more formal when I came upon you." He nods again, thankful for the fact that he'd found them before changing his clothes because otherwise Sven might not have been stupid enough to hit him in the face.

"Again, I can't thank you enough."

"It's really alright. If you should ever feel like...you need to talk, just call me."

Would Kahlan be looking for the good guy with cute brown eyes shining with sincerity, she might've really given him a call. But knowing that this particular detective is not what she's interested in she doesn't encourage him any further. Instead she smiles and thanks him again.

After that it's not very difficult to find Rahl in the crowd because he's already gathered quite an audience, mainly consisting of way too young women in way too tiny dresses.  
She swiftly moves to his side and leans into him.

"What are you doing here?" He hisses into her ear, clearly agitated.

"Mr Eriksson will stay in jail for the night. His inappropriate behavior has not made him very popular among the police officials here tonight..." She whispers back.

Rahl stares at her wide eyed and idly strokes his goatee with his fingertips.

"To say that I'm impressed would be an understatement. That is even better than anything I could've imagined. He didn't see us coming in together and he probably won't even be able to trace anything back to either of us. What can say? Well done."

He grins and leans down to kiss her cheek.

Kahlan allows it and simply waits until the cloud of his cologne moves out of her vicinity.

"That means you won't need me anymore? I can go?"

Rahl nods.

"The night is all yours, but before that I'd like you to meet someone."

He offers his arm to her once again and together they excuse themselves to walk through the large hall. There, near the bar, stands an elderly man, probably in his fifties, with graying hair and a perfect fitting tux. His eyes are as dark as a starless night as they settle on Kahlan.  
Rahl shakes the man's hand when they come to stand before him. He looks down in a gesture of submissiveness.

"Mr Dewitt, may I introduce you to Miss Kahlan Amnell." He says quietly.

The gray-haired man takes Kahlan's hand and quickly brushes his lips across the back of it.

"It's a pleasure. I just saw how Mr Eriksson was escorted out of the hotel in handcuffs. What an unfortunate hit that will be to his reputation in the morning..."

Mr Dewitt sounds a little too happy as his dark eyes catch Kahlan's gaze. She isn't entirely sure why, but she knows that this man in front of her is extremely powerful and even more dangerous. There's a certain dark intelligence about him that makes him even more dangerous than any ostentatious criminal.  
And he stinks of money. Without needing to look at his checkbook Kahlan can tell that he's probably wealthier than most of the people present at the dinner party.

"Well done." He tells Rahl and smiles briefly at Kahlan.

"I think we're going to have a meeting very soon, to discuss you and your cousins...situation."

So this Mr Dewitt is indeed Rahl's boss and Kahlan's sure Dahlia doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into by borrowing money from those people. A cold chill races down her spine because she knows that she's treading dangerous waters when making business with this man.  
Yet she smiles back and nods.

"I'm sure we'll find a satisfactory arrangement that suits everyone."

"You truly are something very special Miss Amnell and it will be an extraordinary pleasure to work with you. Have a good night."

He glances at them with a tight-lipped smile and with his head held high walks off without another word.  
Kahlan exhales quietly when he's out of sight.

"Can I go now?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where the hell were you?"

Cara scowles at Richard who is busy tugging his shirt into his pants.

"You do realize that this is the men's restroom?"

"If anyone has a problem with me being here they can tell me themselves. So, answer the question! You've let me sit here in all my misery almost all evening. What were you thinking?"

"First of all the chief wanted to parade you around, not me and secondly I was busy helping a woman fend off unwelcome attention and grabby hands..."

Richard straightens his shirt and pulls on the jacket of his uniform.

"That's so much like you. Trying to rescue the damsel in distress wherever you are. I'm sure she was real glad but what about this distressed woman?"

Cara points at herself and raises her eyebrow. Her tone has somewhat softened because she knows that Richard is never one to be late without a solid reason.

"I'm sorry but I'm here now. Let's go get something to drink."

He buttons his jacket and then pulls Cara out of the men's restroom toward the main hall.  
Although he wouldn't admit it, he is trying to get another glance at the brunette woman he'd rescued half an hour ago. She truly is a sight to behold and despite giving her his number he doubts that she will ever actually call him.

Luckily enough Richard doesn't see her as she makes her way through the crowd only a few feet away. Cara however almost trips over her own feet when she sees the dark mane, the silken white skin that is perfectly framed by a simple black dress and those blue eyes that she's been thinking about for the last couple of days.

"Gimme a minute, I'll be right back!"

She doesn't even spare another glance at Richard as she hurries past him, after the woman who has quite an advantage with her long legs.  
Cara was going to find out the brunette's number to give her a call anyway, simply because the case had turned out be more difficult than she'd anticipated. But why she's chasing after her at a dinner party through the main doors isn't entirely clear to the detective either.

"Miss Amnell!" She calls, authority clear in her voice.

The brunette immediately stops and her shoulders tense. Cara regrets her decision as soon as she's caught up with the brunette. She shouldn't have bothered her at a public event and she feels foolish as she stands there before Kahlan who slowly turns around.  
Surprise is evident in her features but they soften as soon as she recognizes Cara.

"Detective Mason..." She fumbles for words as her eyes glance nervously past Cara only to look her up and down a moment later.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Miss Amnell. Were you leaving?"

As soon as the words have left her mouth Cara chastises herself on the inside for asking something so obvious and stupid.

"I...yes..."

Kahlan seems slightly uncomfortable with the entire situation and yet she can't stop herself from ogling Cara's uniform every three seconds. The detective smirks a little and tries to hide her embarrassment with professionalism.

"I just wanted to let you know that something's come up in terms of the case. It would be most helpful if you could come by the station very soon. I will explain everything in more detail then."

Good job, Cara mentally pats herself on the shoulder for getting everything out in such a straightforward way.

"You didn't leave your number and..." Cara adds and then trails off.

"Yes, yes of course."

Kahlan nods her head slowly.

"Tomorrow? How about tomorrow? If I stop by...?"

"That would be great."

Cara realizes that she sounds just a little too enthusiastic and quickly stops a smile from emerging on her lips.

Kahlan nods and takes a small step back.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow detective. Enjoy the party."

The brunette swiftly turns around and hurries away toward the street. She's surprisingly fast despite her heels and Cara finds herself staring mesmerized at perfectly shaped calves. Which she's never done before in her life.

"Alright Mason, you need to cut back on working hours and get in a little more sleep."

She's talking to herself and luckily there's no one close enough to witness that little slip toward insanity.  
Gathering her thoughts she turns back to the hotel ready to face the wolves, or as others call them, her superiors. They want to parade her around in front of every other agency because she's almost the only woman in a leading position as well as one of the most successful detectives in the department.  
Cara straightens the jacket of her uniform and walks back into the main hall. Richard is already engaged in a conversation and she really doesn't want to interrupt so she simply turns to the bar to get herself a drink that will make this evening a lot more bearable.

"Mason!"

Her boss is suddenly beside her before she even has the chance to order anything. He lays a hand on her shoulder and guides her away from the bar toward a man who turns out to be the chief judge of the city.

"Judge Denston I'd like you to meet Detective Cara Mason..."

Cara tries to smile and takes the hand that's offered to her.  
There's really not a single thing she could talk about with a judge. This man has no idea what it's like to be on the streets. To see the dead bodies and to tell the family that their little daughter has been murdered. They get the cases presented when they're already solved and sometimes even then make the wrong decisions.

She excuses herself at the first possibility that offers itself, earning an angry stare from her boss. But she couldn't care less, it is his fault that she's here in the first place so there really is no need to torture her any further. Only a moment later she runs into the arms of Medical Examiner Zedd Zorander while she is on her way to the bar. The M.E. is as quirky a man as can be and his looks only attest to that. He obviously hasn't even tried to tame that crazy white hair of his and Cara hasn't decided yet whether that corduroy suit fits him or if it's just plain ugly.

"Zedd." She greets him with a smile.

In fact she is happy to see him, because he's much better company than any of those snooty judges and lawyers.  
Even though he often throws people off with his in detail descriptions of autopsies and corpses, Cara truly likes the elderly man. He's good-natured and, as long as he has something to eat, also a pleasure to work with.

"Detective Mason, you look stunning."

Bushy white brows raise to his forehead as he admires Cara's uniform.

"That really suits you. You should wear it more often."

"Oh yeah? And catch suspects by throwing those heavy golden buttons at them?" Cara jokes.

Zedd chuckles quietly.

"Maybe. But uhm... I was just heading over to the buffet, I'm starving. Wanna come along?"

Cara grins and slowly shakes her head.

"No, I'm good. You go and have something to eat before we have to feed you intravenous. See you around Dr Z."

The detective makes her way through the main hall and somehow manages to slip out onto the balcony unnoticed. It's quite chilly and she is all by herself.  
It's kinda funny really, because she can work on cases for days on end without taking a break but these social events exhaust her endlessly.  
Deciding that a small pause is exactly what she needs, Cara leans against the stone railing of the balcony and looks down into the darkness of the garden that surrounds the hotel.

In this moment of quiet she can't help but wonder what exactly Kahlan Amnell has been doing at this dinner party. First she beats up a few criminals in one of the most dangerous parts of the city and now she attends a dinner party at one of the most expensive hotels. That's somewhat of a contradiction Cara isn't sure she understands. But she also can't ask the brunette about it, right? Because that would simply be inappropriate since it's none of her business.  
She has always been a curious person and Kahlan simply intrigues her. What she doesn't realize yet, is that this fascination is more than just the desire to solve a mystery.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"That man really has nerves..." Kahlan mumbles as she ascends the stairs leading to Dahlia's apartment.

She is still thinking about her encounter with Dewitt and can't help but wonder how he and Rahl were able to attend a dinner party filled with police officials. They most definitely have skeletons in their closets, and yet they're not afraid to show themselves publically. Sighing she dismisses the topic to ponder on it another day.

When Kahlan is about to unlock their front door to finally get away from the world and end this evening, she is stopped by a loud whistle. Tess comes strolling down the hall and shakes his hand as if burned.

"Someone is looking mighty fine tonight!" he exclaims.

Kahlan can't help but grin when she sees the dark-skinned man sauntering toward her as if on a catwalk. He looks far sexier in his heels than she ever could and with a laugh on his lips he eyes her up and down.

"That dress is a dream, and you look like a true vixen, hon! Who were you trying to impress?"

Kahlan chuckles and shakes her head.

"That's a very long story and it's been an even longer night."

Of course she can't really say anything about what she'd been up to but remembering the way the blonde detective had looked at her earlier puts a smile on her face.

"I see, there is someone on your mind, isn't there?"

Tess raises an eyebrow at her and cocks his head to the side.

"No there is no one..."

"Well, that smile certainly tells a different story. But I'm sure you know what you're doing sweetie. I've got to get going, see you around. And come visit my shop, we have dresses that'll take your breath away."

Tess winks at her and walks off, leaving Kahlan to contemplate what exactly her smile is saying.  
She unlocks the door and enters the apartment. Dahlia seems to still be at work, so Kahlan quickly undresses to take the bath that she's promised herself.

She steps out of the heels and groans quietly. Her feet are hurting and for a moment she pities those women who wear these heels every single day. Bending down she massages her left knee with both hands to get rid of the pain there. Right where the scar runs along her kneecap she superficially can't feel anything anyway but it's still a little swollen and raw from walking in those shoes all evening.  
Hobbling into the bathroom she fills the tub with water, that's just a little before the point of burning her skin, and settles into this heaven of warmth.

But instead of relaxing and forgetting about the entire evening she finds her thoughts wandering to the blonde detective and her unbelievably sexy uniform.  
She sinks deeper into the water and leans her head back against the tub.  
Her hands wander over her stomach underneath the surface of the water as she closes her eyes. She isn't even aware of what she is doing, but the sensations are so calming that she keeps stroking her fingertips up and down, across her thighs, stomach and chest until her entire body is quietly humming.

It's been too long since she's last been touched by another person or has granted herself the pleasure of touching herself. So she decides that it might be time to get something back she's thought to have lost a long time ago.  
That the image of a detective she barely knows would be the trigger is something she really doesn't want to think about, so she simply shuts those thoughts out and focuses on visuals alone.

She can clearly picture the detective as if she is right there with her.  
She sees her own hands opening the buttons of the uniform's jacket one after the other to reveal a white shirt underneath and perfect breasts straining against the fabric.  
Pulling the jacket off the detective's shoulders Kahlan imagines herself stepping closer to the blonde. Her breathing is labored and those sea-green eyes darken with desire.  
She wants to kiss those deliciously full lips and the hand on her stomach ventures lower. The water ripples lightly as she strokes her inner thigh.

She's way too far into the daydream to worry about the fact that she's touching herself while thinking about a women that is not even playing in her league let alone straight.  
Unfortunately her little adventure is cut short when the door to the bathroom bursts open and Dahlia storms in.

"Cousin! There you are. Are you alright? What happened?"

Kahlan rips her arm away and by doing so splashes some water over the rim of the tub onto the floor.

"Dahlia! Ever heard of privacy?!" She growls.

The other woman raises her hands and her eyebrows.

"I was just worried. No need to be so pissed..." She quickly defends herself.

Kahlan sighs quietly and shakes her head to clear it from the lustful imagines her mind has been coming up with.

"I'm sorry Dahl. Didn't mean to snap at you. Just gimme a moment alright?"

"Alright."

Dahlia's voice immediately softens.

"Next time I'll knock."

She turns away and quietly closes the door.

Kahlan looks down and sees that there is still enough of the bubble bath in the tub to cover up almost her entire body. Good.  
The brunette exhales quietly and climbs out of the tub. She pointedly ignores the sizeable mirror on the other side of the bathroom and quickly changes into a light sweater and comfortable pants, before joining Dahlia in the living room.  
The dark-blonde smiles sympathetically, as Kahlan drops down next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry cousin. I really didn't mean to disturb you."

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted. I'm just used to being alone, that's all there is to it..."

They share a smile and Dahlia chuckles.

"If we weren't related we'd be the perfect couple."

Kahlan laughs quietly and leans back.

"I think you're right."

She's pretty exhausted after the night she's had and by the yawn that's threatening to split Dahlia's jaw the dark-blonde is just as tired.

"Alright, fill me in. What happened tonight? What was going at this dinner party? Did you have fun?"

Kahlan smirks and leans back against the cushions.

"Well, after I left here with my driver, we stopped at another house to pick up my date..."

And so she retells the story of her night only leaving out a few minor details, such as the encounter with the blonde detective.  
Sometime during her story, Dahlia has snuggled up to Kahlan and is now resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Are you serious? He simply wanted you at the dinner party so you could seduce that Sven guy and make sure he stays?"

Kahlan nods and rests her cheek atop Dahlia's head.

"Yep. That's all he wanted. And now his boss, Mr Dewitt, is also interested in working with me."

Surprisingly Kahlan doesn't feel in any way uncomfortable with Dahlia so close to her. She knows that they're merely comforting one another like they used when they were children.  
It somehow gives her hope that she might be able to get over her past and the problems resulting from it, to finally be able to let another person into her life again.  
Might as well begin with Dahlia, the brunette thinks, since she's the only family Kahlan has.

"I don't like this cousin. Those guys are bad. And when I say bad I mean evil and criminal."

Dahlia gathers Kahlan's hand in her own and looks down.

"You've just come back into my life, I really can't lose you."

Kahlan smiles and adds her remaining hand to the pile.

"I promise, you won't lose me. I will settle this and afterward there'll be no more debts to pay. We can start again, and this time we'll make it work."

"Thank you cousin. Just know that if there's ever anything I can do for you, I will do it. It's my fault that you've gotten into this mess after all."

"Don't blame yourself. It might not have been the smartest decision you've ever made to borrow money from those people, but believe me, everybody makes mistakes. Now, all we can do is work on not repeating them."

Dahlia nods and Kahlan's head bobs up and down with the motion. She lifts her head and looks down at the dark-blonde, who has closed her eyes.

This moment is so very different from everything Kahlan has experienced in the last couple of years and it makes her feel warm inside. Like she is loved and accepted the way she is. There are still many dark secrets luring beneath the surface, but Dahlia's trust and the bond that they now share will be a good start to brighten her life.  
Maybe one day, she'll be able to open up and share everything with her cousin. But the way is still long and stony. There's no telling what will happen to them, but both know that they have one another to depend on. That is more than most people can say.

"Alright. I'm going to bed. It's been a really long night and I've got places to be tomorrow."

Dahlia gets up and Kahlan stretches her arms above her head. She really appreciates that the dark-blonde doesn't inquire what her plans for the next day are, and so they part with a mutual feeling of contentment and happiness.  
It isn't until much later that Kahlan finds herself chuckling about her own train of thought. Although she is sleepy, her mind keeps on posing the same question: what to wear to the meeting with Detective Mason?

She really hasn't that much wardrobe to choose from and yet she still wants to look presentable.  
Those kind of thoughts haven't been on her mind for a very long time and due to her happy mood she relishes the fact that she finally has them again.  
Sleep eventually claims her and a small unknowing smile plays around her lips as darkness slowly creeps from every corner of the city toward her.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : **a thanks to those who left a review on the last few parts :D as for the rest of those thirty something who are following the story I'm just going assume that all are happy with how the story is progressing and the character's development. but I always appreciate feedback, so please if someone's got anything to share - thoughts, ideas, criticism - I'm eager to read it. on to the chapter then :)

* * *

Chapter 15

Kahlan unbuttons her dark-green coat and moves to tuck her blue shirt back into her pants. For some reason she has decided to take the bus instead of a cab and the ride has been more than just unpleasant. All those people squeezed into so little space. It's almost like seeing a handful of clowns coming out of a tiny car at the circus.  
Her entire appearance is in disarray, hair dishevelled and shirt ridden up to her waist. She quickly fixes what can be fixed before her meeting with Detective Mason and then starts moving toward the police precinct.  
Strangely enough her hands are a little shaky when she ascends the stairs. A young man in uniform opens the door for her and smiles as she passes him.

"Thanks..."

Inside it's bustling. All kinds of people are moving around, carrying piles of papers or coffee cups. No one pays much attention to her and just as she is about to walk further into the building a man suddenly runs toward her. His arms are flailing as he tries to gain speed. A chubby police officer is chasing after him.  
This definitely looks like an escape, so Kahlan simply steps aside and trips the guy up as he runs past her. He stumbles over her outstretched leg and hits the door face first. He utters a quiet groan and in the blink of an eye the heavy police officer is kneeling on his back to cuff him. Kahlan can almost hear the bones in his back cracking, and she feels a little sorry for the guy.

"You alright Miss?" Someone asks her and Kahlan simply nods.

She steps aside to let the cops do their work and waits until the scene is cleared.

"Get out of my fucking office! I am your boss and I say on what case you work and where you take your ass! This is not your playground. You may think you are the thing, but I'm still calling the shots! Is that clear?!" A loud voice booms through the entire first floor of the building.

Some cops share knowing smiles while Kahlan tries to figure out where to go next. There are several offices all around the large main room while more desks are scattered all over the place. How all these people manage to work effectively in this semi-chaos seems a mystery.

Without having to inquire any further Kahlan suddenly spots Detective Mason through a door to her right. She slams it behind her, grabs a jacket from a nearby chair and heads straight for Kahlan. She's obviously pissed and the scowl on the blonde's face keeps anyone from approaching her.  
Only when she sees Kahlan does she stop dead in her tracks. Sea-green eyes widen for a moment and then there's a small smile on the detective's lips.

"Miss Amnell. I didn't expect you here so soon. But I'm glad you could make it."

Cara worries her bottom lip and shoots a glance over her shoulder.

"Would it be alright if we took this conversation someplace else?"

Kahlan nods and turns around to walk back out of the door. She isn't sure why her stomach always does a flip-flop when she sees the blonde. Last night at the dinner party she'd almost puked out of nervousness when the detective had come after her.

"Get a grip," she admonishes herself quietly.

She has been through far worse without breaking a sweat and now she gets all jittery simply because a woman wants to talk to her about a rather serious case. It isn't even a date or anything of the like.  
Kahlan waits until Cara has caught up with her.

"Where to?"

"There's a small restaurant not far from here. It's quiet and the food is great. I kinda skipped breakfast today..." Cara trails off.

"You already had me when you said the food is good," Kahlan replies, a small grin on her lips.

Her heart skips a beat when Cara smiles back at her. There is something about that smile, so genuine and easy, that makes her insides all warm and fuzzy.  
They take off without another word and simply walk side by side down the street. The silence between them is comfortable, and Kahlan finds herself enjoying the presence of the blond detective. She is glad that this time she isn't wearing a dress and no one is trying to strangle her.

Reaching the restaurant, Cara holds the door open for Kahlan and they both settle at a table in a corner, away from prying eyes and ears. An elderly waitress takes their orders, Cara going for a greasy burger and Kahlan opting for a roasted chicken salad.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" the brunette inquires as she leans back.

She just can't get enough of looking at the detective. It's not just because the blonde is simply beautiful. No, she is also very hard to read. There's this fire in her eyes and yet she seems to always keep her emotions in check. An intriguing contradiction.

"It's about the case you're involved in... by the way your neck looks great... I mean better."

Kahlan grins at the detective's little slip. She carefully touches her neck with her fingertips and nods in agreement.

"Yeah, the bruises are barely visible anymore. It looked worse than it was."

"I'm really sorry you got hurt." Cara suddenly says, her brows furrowing.

Kahlan cocks her head to the side, surprised by the sincerity in the blonde's voice.

"It wasn't your fault. I understand that it was important to catch those bastards while they were trying to do something stupid."

"You're right... anyways, I wanted to talk to you because it would be of great help if you decided to testify in court against them. There's only one victim so far who's willing to do it. You might've seen her, she was there when we arrested the suspects. I wanted her there so she could identify them right away."

"And if I did it, went to court with my statement, would that make sure those sons of bitches won't get to see the outside of a prison cell for a very long time?" Kahlan asks.

Cara nods.

"Alright, count me in then."

Just as the detective is about to reply, the waitress appears at their table and sets down plates loaded with food.  
They wait until the elderly woman has disappeared before Cara nods enthusiastically.

"Thank you. Your help is greatly appreciated."

"Of course."

Kahlan realizes that she's quite hungry as the smell of her roasted chicken reaches her nose. By the time she has her fork and knife in her hands Cara has already picked up her burger and is chewing on a large bite.  
She groans in satisfaction and closes her eyes.

"This is so good."

She ungracefully speaks with her mouth full, but Kahlan can't help but shiver when she hears the noises the blonde is making.

Cara has not even swallowed her second bite when her phone rings.

"Excuse me."

Turning away she takes the call.

Kahlan politely tries to not overhear the hushed conversation and continues eating her delicious lunch. It is only when Cara turns to her with a sad expression that she stops eating.

"I'm so so sorry, but I have to go. Something's come up and it can't wait. I still don't have your number, so just call me okay? I'll let you know when the appointment in court is. Thank you for your help Miss Amnell."

Cara smiles that smile again, throws a few bills onto the table and gets up. Kahlan, momentarily saddened by the fact that the detective has to leave already, nods.

"Yes... of course. And thank you for showing me this little restaurant."

"Welcome."

For a moment it looks like Cara wants to add something but she thinks better of it.

"Goodbye."

She glances longingly at her burger one last time and then hurries off.

Kahlan sighs and rests her chin in the palm of her hand.

"That went well..."

Reaching into her pocket, she pulls out her cell to call Dahlia. Her cousin picks up immediately.

"Hey what's up?"

"Hey D, I'm in this really amazing restaurant and kinda don't wanna leave yet. You up to something? Come by and keep me some company."

"You know what cousin? I'll make sure you won't be alone." Dahlia replies.

"Thanks!"

Kahlan smiles and turns back to her roasted chicken. It's been a while since she's had the chance to eat something that did not come out of a can and she definitely enjoys it. The atmosphere in the little restaurant is nice and the food is great. Plus she is pretty sure that it would be a treat for Dahlia to eat here as well.

But after waiting for almost half an hour she is about ready to call her cousin again.

"She should've said something if she was on the other end of town..."

"Well hello there." A velvety voice says.

Kahlan knows she's heard it before but can't really place it.  
She looks up and her eyes travel over shapely in denim-clad legs to a well-sculptured torso up to red lips and platinum blonde hair.

"Denna?" Kahlan asks and blinks.

The other woman smiles and cocks her head to the side.

"So, you do remember me. I'm glad."

Without being asked Denna sits down across from Kahlan.

"In case you're wondering why I'm here, your cousin Dahlia called me and said that you're here all by yourself and wanted some company. And that you're just too shy to call me."

The lazy grin that spreads across Denna's features makes Kahlan almost forget the fact that she's pissed at Dahlia.

"Well I guess I am a little shy..."

What else is she supposed to say? There has to be an explanation for her aversion to physical contact, and somehow shyness sounds a lot better than the truth.

"I noticed that, but I wonder why? I mean of all people you have absolutely no reason to be shy."

Kahlan raises her eyebrows.

"Why not?"

"You really don't know, do you? You're gorgeous. And you could've had every single person in that club the other night, if you'd only wanted." Denna grins and

Kahlan can't help but lower her gaze bashfully.

The platinum-blonde orders a salad when the waitress passes them and Kahlan goes for some dessert. She happily munches on the cake ice-cream combination and listens to Denna talk about her likes and aversions. It's actually a very pleasant conversation and Kahlan realizes that she finds the other woman's voice utterly fascinating.  
She learns that Denna works for some kind of trading company and occasionally deals with rare artifacts.

"What kinds of artifacts? That sounds really interesting." Kahlan inquires.

She leans back and pats her full belly. That's probably been one of the best lunches she's ever had.

"Oh you know, paintings, statues and sometimes even gems."

The brunette can pretty clearly imagine Denna working with expensive paintings and gemstones.

"It fits."

The platinum-blonde smirks.

"What about you? Do you have a job?"

"Right now I'm still trying to decide what to do... I have a few offerings but I'm just not certain where I'd fit in."

Not exactly the truth, but close enough.

They spend some more time in the restaurant chatting about nothing in particular until Denna casually invites Kahlan to go to a gallery opening in a few days.  
It sounds way too much like a date and the brunette hesitates. She likes Denna, there's a cat-like grace about her and the way she holds herself is almost regal, but that still doesn't change the fact that she can't start something she'd never be able to go through with till the end.

They finish lunch and leave the restaurant. Denna turns to Kahlan, her pale blue eyes watching the brunette intently.

"Just as friends, okay? I know you're not the touchy-feely kind of person, but it's a gallery opening not a wrestling match."

Kahlan chuckles and nods.

"Alright. I'm in."

"Great! I'll just give you a call and we'll figure out a time."

Before Kahlan has the chance to realize what's happening Denna moves forward and presses her lips against the brunette's cheek.

She steps back just as quickly, grinning.

"I'll see you then."

"Uhm... yeah..." Kahlan answers dumbfounded as she stares after the platinum-blonde who saunters down the street.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **celebrating the sixtieth review with this chapter :D enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 16

Kahlan is on her way to the subway, because she has decided to try out every available kind of public transport before settling for one.  
And while she makes her way down the sidewalk, a black car slows down next to her and blocks her way when she wants to cross the street. She somehow feels like she is caught in a bad gangster movie and that feeling is only heightened when the tinted window of the car rolls down and Rahl grins at her.

"Care for a ride?"

Kahlan sighs.

"Do I even have a choice?"

"I'd really like to make you feel like you did."

"Alright fine."

The door opens and Kahlan gets into the car. She looks at Rahl with a raised eyebrow.

"So, now you're following me?" She asks as the car pulls away from the curb.

He shakes his head and smoothes some strands of his inky black hair back.

"I don't need to follow you to know where you are. I have eyes and ears all over the city, better get used to it."

Kahlan grumbles quietly but enjoys the warmth inside the car. It has become noticeably chillier outside and it seemed to be an early autumn this year.

"So what do you want? I'm sensing that you haven't picked me up to simply enjoy my company."

"Why do I always get this hostile vibe from you? Geesh woman, try and cheer up a bit."

The dark-haired man sighs theatrically.

"Cut the crap Rahl and talk."

Kahlan truly isn't in the mood for games. Although she used to enjoy a banter every now and then, this is not a friendly relationship. It's strictly business and while she can't quite place Rahl, she knows that his boss, Mr Dewitt, is some really evil figure.

"Alright. Just trying to make some conversation here..."

Kahlan glares at Rahl.

"...but right to the point then. We're invited. Mr Dewitt wants to see you, to talk some business. And you should be glad about that, 'cause it means you're getting closer to getting rid of that debt."

Kahlan exhales quietly. Of course she knew that this was going to happen but she really has no desire to meet Rahl's boss again. He sends shivers done her spine with a single look and she has seen darkness before in her life to recognize it time and again.

"Any idea what he could want?" She asks, although she dreads the answer.

"Nope."

Rahl simply shrugs.

Kahlan sighs.

"This, you and me in a car, will not be a regular occurrence, understood?"  
"And here I thought we're hitting it off pretty well..."

Rahl chuckles quietly.

"Man, I haven't met a woman like you in years and lemme tell ya it is quite refreshing."

Kahlan rolls her eyes and looks out the window for the rest of the ride.

She thought she's seen pompous houses before, but Mr Dewitt's mansion pretty much borders on decadence.  
The driveway is as long as the street in front of Dahlia's apartment and the mansion is as large as the entire block.

"What did you say he earns his money with?" Kahlan asks without taking her eyes off the villa as they drive closer.

"I haven't said anything. Mr Dewitt doesn't like to share private information with just anybody."

"Wouldn't have expected anything else..."

Kahlan sighs, her breath fogging up the glass of the car window.

They stop in front of pristine white marble steps and Rahl gets out, hurries around the car and actually opens the door for her before holding his hand out to Kahlan. She ignores it and simply moves past him.

"Someone needs to learn manners." He mumbles and follows her.

Kahlan swiftly ascends the stairs and finds herself looking into the face of a lion. There's a huge carving on the wooden door that shows the body of a lion with the head serving as a doorknocker.

"How cliché."

Suddenly the door opens and an elderly man in a suit steps aside to let her in.

"Welcome Miss Amnell." He greets her.

She quietly works her jaw as she walks into the mansion. Does everybody know her name now? That's not how it's supposed to go.

"Miss Amnell, Mr. Rahl follow me please."

The man scurries off and Kahlan looks over her shoulder at Rahl. He seems a little tenser than before and the dark look in his eyes clearly shows that this is visit is not a pleasurable affair for him either.  
Kahlan then turns and, with a few strides, catches up with the servant. She looks around the mansion as they walk through a long corridor past closed doors.  
Everything is exquisitely furnished and most likely very expensive. Statues and paintings are supposed to give the villa a sophisticated aura while the size of it simply intimidates every visitor.  
Even as they enter a room which seemingly serves as a study with bookshelves on both sides and a large desk at the head, there's the same impersonal feeling about it.  
Dahlia's tiny apartment is about as big as a single room in this villa and yet it's far more comfortable.

"Mr. Dewitt will be with you shortly. Is there anything I can get you?" The butler, there's really no other word to describe him, asks.  
"A scotch. The expensive stuff."

Rahl sighs and throws himself into a leather armchair. The butler nods and closes the door as he walks out.

"So." Kahlan begins as she paces through the room.

"This is one hell of a house."

"Yup."

"And you're not going to tell me how Mr. Dewitt can afford that?"

"Nope."

Rahl crosses his legs and leans back.

"Then what can you tell me?"

"Hmm... Mr. Dewitt has very peculiar tastes and chooses his business partners very carefully. The fact that you're here speaks in your favor... for now. What exactly he does however, is not your concern."

Rahl suddenly gets up and blocks Kahlan's path. He stands very close to her as he leans foward.

"People on the streets only call him The Keeper," Rahl whispers.

Kahlan raises her eyebrows and replies just as quietly.

"Why?"

Only a moment later the butler comes bustling into the room, carrying a small tray with a glass of scotch on it.  
He hands it over to Rahl and leaves them once again. The moment is gone though and Rahl retreats to his chair. It's obvious that he doesn't want to share anymore information. For now. It only takes a few minutes until Dewitt enters the room. Even though it's physically impossible, it almost feels like the temperature in the room drops a few degrees.  
He's sporting this thin-lipped smile of his and moves serpent-like toward her.

"Miss Amnell, it's wonderful to see you again."

She contemplates trying to smile, but knowing that it would only fail spectacularly, settles for nodding.

"Mr. Rahl."

"Mr. Dewitt."

The greeting is cold but Kahlan wouldn't expect anything else between employer and employee. Or at least that's what she thinks Rahl is. There's no way of knowing what kind of relationship exists between the two men and she truly isn't keen on finding out.  
Whenever Dewitt's eyes land on her, Kahlan feels a chill running down her spine. She doesn't like not knowing what this guy is all about, but he seems to be of the secretive sort and therefore allows no deeper insights into his life let alone his thoughts.

"Miss Amnell you're probably wondering why you're here."

Dewitt sits down behind the massive desk and gestures for Kahlan to sit in the other chair next to Rahl.

"You could say that yes."

She slowly lowers herself into the chair so that she pretty much has to look up at Dewitt.

"Well, there's of course still the money your cousin owes Mr. Rahl here and I'm extraordinarily interested in helping you pay it off."

"That's very generous of you, but I suppose there's a price for everything and I'm not entirely sure how much I'm willing to pay."

Dewitt smiles and looks all the way like a snake, about to strike and poison its victim.

"It's fairly easy, really. You're of great value because no one seems to know you. I'm not sure why or how it is possible, but there's nothing to be found out about you. Not even my vast sources have been able to dig up anything and therefore I'm very interested in working with you."

Kahlan silently clenches her jaw and leans back. She's glad that a man as powerful as Dewitt hasn't been able to find anything about her past life and yet it's not necessarily a good sign either. When a shark has detected blood, he will go after it until he's found the source, no matter what.  
Somehow Dewitt reminds Kahlan of many animals and most of them are not ones you're eager to be face to face with.

"I can assure you that it's not an epic quest I'm sending you on. I merely have a few minor tasks for you, in parts of the town where my employees are not necessarily welcome. That's really all there is to it."

People keep telling her that everything she has to do is easy, but life has taught her that nothing ever is.

"Minor tasks? I'd appreciate it if you'd be willing to share a few more details."

Kahlan tries to be as polite as possible while she keeps reminding herself that she's doing this for Dahlia.

Dewitt rests his hands on the surface of the huge desk and leans forward.

"I see you're a woman who likes to get things done and that's exactly what I need."

He smiles again and the brunette wishes that he would stop doing that once and for all. It doesn't make him appear any less threatening.

"Of course I can't allow your complete involvement, since there are a few issues that need to be kept private. But you'll receive the necessary information."

Kahlan nods slowly and glances at Rahl. He appears completely unimpressed and simply watches Dewitt with a neutral expression.

"Tomorrow a car will be parked near the West Park and I'd like you to it pick up." Dewitt suddenly says.

He takes a key out of a drawer and slides it toward her across the desk.

"Pick up a car?"

"Yes."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Dewitt cocks his head to the side and smiles.

"Simply drive it to a certain location in the industrial district. Some of my employees will take care of it then. I'll make sure you receive the details by tonight."

Rahl nods silently as Kahlan takes the key and shoves it into her pocket. She knows there's a hook because there always is one, but she can't even begin to fathom what it might be.

It actually occurs to her when she is back in the car with Rahl. They've left Dewitt with a stiff goodbye and Rahl has offered to take her back to Dahlia's apartment.  
She looks at him wide-eyed and pales visibly.

"Is there... there's... is there a dead body in the trunk of that car?"

Rahl stares at her for a moment and then begins laughing like a man insane. It takes several minutes until he's calmed down enough to choke out a few words.

"'Course not... why would you think that?"

He breaks into another fit of laughter while Kahlan feels anything but the urge to laugh.

"Why would I think that? Because Mr. Dewitt is not the nice guy from next door, that much is clear. And he sure as hell has more than a few skeletons in his closet... and I don't mean metaphorically."

The subject is obviously a lost cause because Rahl is reluctant to say anything else about Dewitt beside that he has not hidden a corpse in the trunk of the car she's supposed to pick up. Whether she believes him or not, she's still going to make sure there's nothing fishy going on before she drives around a dead body or worse, more than one.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"That's it? Just pick up the car and drive it thru town?"

Dahlia places a plate in front of Kahlan and sits down next to her on the couch. She chews on her own piece of pizza and regards her cousin curiously.

"These guys seem to ask the oddest things of you. I'm sorry I got you into this."

Kahlan sighs and takes a bite of her own slice.

"I told you not to worry about that. For now it all seems easy enough. Although I'm not sure for how long I'll be doing Dewitt's bidding."

"I still don't see how you got from helping me pay off my debt by working for Rahl to working for that creepy gangster boss."

Kahlan crinkles her brow.

"First of all, I can't even be sure that he's really a gangster boss and secondly I kind of had no other choice but to do things for him. Since he is Rahl's boss..."

She doesn't really want to think about what she has gotten herself into, because the more she ponders on it the more certain she is that it will be dangerous and probably illegal.

"But hey, how did it go with Denna?" Dahlia suddenly changes the topic.

Kahlan had almost entirely forgotten about the platinum-blonde, but now that she is reminded she pretty much chokes on her pizza while trying to tell Dahlia to never pull such a stunt again.

"What were you thinking?!"

The dark-blonde shrugs.

"You said you wanted some company and Denna really seemed interested in you, so I thought why not help things along a little. So it was bad?"

"No, not bad..."

"You meeting her again?"

Dahlia grins conspiratorially.

"Yes..."

"Ha! Good for you cousin, good for you."

"But I'm just not ready... for a relationship."

"Maybe that's not even what Denna wants. You should give it a shot, life is only half as fun without orgasms."

Kahlan chuckles and shakes her head.

"If you say so."

...

While the next day passes rather slowly Kahlan can't help but keep thinking about Dewitt and his intentions. She already dreads the moment when everything comes crashing down and she is pretty sure that it eventually will, because it always does.

When Dewitt indeed contacts her, it's not through a call or anything of the sort, but a simple letter. It tells her where the car is parked and where exactly she needs to take it.  
For a moment Kahlan fears that the letter will burst into flames to erase any traces that the correspondence has ever taken place, but when nothing happens she simply folds the piece of paper and tucks it into her pocket.

"You leaving?" Dahlia asks as she sees Kahlan pulling on her jacket.

"Yep."

"Be careful though, alright?"

"Yes I will be. Don't worry D, I'm just playing chauffeur for a little bit."

Kahlan flashes a quick grin and leaves the apartment.

The car is parked close to West Park, like Dewitt said, and Kahlan spots it easily enough. It looks rather beaten with red paint already fading.  
Quite unsuspicious.  
She walks over to it, quickly looks around and opens the trunk. To her utmost relief there's only a black suitcase in it. She doesn't know what's inside and she frankly doesn't care since a human body would definitely not fit in it.  
So she gets in and drives off, simple as that. No one stops her, and as far as she can tell no one follows her.  
She isn't particularly familiar with the city yet and so it actually takes her a while to find the industrial district, where she is supposed to take the car. But once she has left the main streets behind, she drives past large abandoned empty warehouses, some of them with broken windows, some already half-fallen to pieces.  
There isn't a soul in sight and Kahlan can't help but feel extremely nervous. She knows that this isn't a trap, because if Dewitt wanted to kill her, she'd already be dead.

She taps her fingertips against the steering wheel and slows down when she spots another car in the distance. Two warehouses are on either side of them and effectively block the view of the rest of the area.  
There are three men standing beside the car. At first glance they don't seem particularly dangerous, but looks are always deceiving.  
Kahlan stops when she is a few feet away from them and gets out of the car. One of the men saunters towards her.

"Looks like you made it. Wonder how you got into Paciello territory without a scratch."

Of course she has no idea what he is talking about, but she still turns up the cocky attitude.

"You think The Keeper would've sent me if he didn't know I would make it?"

The man's eyes widen for a moment and he nods.

"Of course..."

"What are we waiting for?"

One of the other guys calls. Is Kahlan supposed to hand over the keys and let them drive off with the car? If so, how is she going to get home?  
Before she can utter a single question, another car races around the corner of the warehouse to their left.

Tires screech loudly as the first shots are fired.

The man in front of her is hit in the back of the head and a fine spray of blood covers Kahlan's face and chest.

The guy is dead before he hits the ground.  
It takes her a second to realize what's just happened and in the moment that she does, she jumps behind the car to avoid getting hit by a bullet as well.  
The other remaining men also take cover to return fire. Kahlan isn't sure what kind of weapons they have but judging by the sounds she guesses that the attackers are more heavily armed.

Soon the other car has as many holes as a Swiss cheese and Dewitt's men are barely able to hold off the assault.  
Since Kahlan isn't actively participating she is ignored and therefore has the time to assess her situation. The attackers might've overseen her, and she needs to get out of the way before they've killed the remaining two men.  
Seeing that the door to the warehouse that's behind her is open she decides to get the hell out. She is familiar with the sound of guns being fired and the way adrenaline rushes through her veins. Therefore she can stay calm enough to judge the situation and make a sensible choice.

Without hesitating any longer Kahlan dashes out from behind the car and runs toward the warehouse. Even though she hears the bullets whizzing past her she reaches the building unharmed. Pulling the door open with both hands, she quickly slips inside and disappears into the darkness of the warehouse. There's a metal pole leaning against a wooden box to her right when she enters and she takes a hold of it while running toward the other end of the large building.  
The pole will serve as a makeshift weapon and if the assailants should decide to go after her, she'll wait for them in the shadows and take them out one after the other, using the darkness to her advantage.

The shooting outside eventually stops and Kahlan awaits the things that are to come.  
After about an hour there is still no movement in and around the warehouse, so she hurries back to the front door and chances to peer outside.  
The attackers' car is gone, as well as the car she has picked up. Only three dead bodies and the car with hundreds of bullet holes in it are still there and now Kahlan has the one thing on her hands that she has been trying to avoid: a corpse.  
Correction, three of them.

"God freaking... shit!"

There's no use in checking for any signs of life because those men are most certainly dead. Kahlan turns away from the gruesome sight and looks around instead.

"What now?"

She pulls her cell out of her pocket and realizes that her hands are shaking. Although she knows that there is blood drying on her face and chest she just can't bring herself to think clearly enough to wipe it away. Wouldn't be the first time anyway.  
And since her day hasn't been bad enough yet, there's absolutely no reception in the area.  
The car that is still there is making strange noises and looks like it is about to break apart at any moment, so it's not an option either.  
Still holding the metal pole in one hand and her cell phone in the other, she walks away from the dead bodies back to where she originally entered the industrial district.

It's a long walk and after more than two hours without being able to use her cell or meeting another living soul she's about ready to sit down and weep. Her knee is hurting and her thighs burn from the exertion. Not to mention the sight of the three slaughtered men that is still very present in her mind. And here she thought she'd left those days behind once and for all.

Suddenly she can hear the sound of a car and it's decidedly coming closer with every passing second. She thinks about hiding but eventually concludes that the attackers probably wouldn't come back after all this time to look for her. Had they wanted her dead, they would've come after her into the warehouse.

Soon enough she sees a car in the distance creeping toward her. Her fingers tighten around the metal pole as blue eyes watch the vehicle coming to a halt a few feet away. A person gets out of the car and the first thing Kahlan sees is blonde hair.

It takes her several moments to realize who is in fact standing before her. And when she does, she is about ready to faint. Relief and joy flood her body so forcefully that she moans quietly while tears spring to her eyes.  
Not an ordinary reaction by all means, but for Kahlan this is not an ordinary situation either. Not anymore.

Worried green eyes stare at her as the blond detective slowly moves closer.

"Miss Amnell?"

She looks like she isn't entirely sure whether she has a real person in front of her or some sort of mirage.

"Are you... are you hurt?"

Her brows crinkle as she regards Kahlan more closely.  
The brunette can only sniffle quietly in response.  
In the blink of an eye Cara stands before her and gently extracts the metal pole from Kahlan's grip. Their fingers brush and the brunette closes her eyes for a moment.

"Alright, why don't you just get into the car? C'mon."

Putting the metal pole down, Cara's hands hover above Kahlan's shoulder and hip as they slowly make their way to the car.  
She gets in and watches Cara walk around the front and settle in the driver's seat.  
The detective quickly takes out her cell and sends a text. Seems like someone does have reception in this no-man's-land, Kahlan thinks cynically.

Cara looks like she wants to say something when she turns to Kahlan a moment later, but she keeps her words to herself instead and simply starts the car.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They don't talk while Cara expertly steers the car back to the city and through crowded streets. Kahlan doesn't know where the ride is going, but she doesn't ask either. The presence of the blond detective is utterly calming and reassuring after the events of the day. She wants to prolong the ride as much as she can and therefore remains silent until asked for directions. But apparently Cara isn't trying to take her home or to the precinct, because she eventually stops in front of a small, clean building and gets out. She quickly hurries around and opens the door for the brunette.  
Not a single word is uttered as they walk up to the main entrance and Cara unlocks the door. Everything looks much nicer than Dahlia's apartment building, but then again, almost anything looks better than the building Kahlan now lives in.

"Just wait upstairs, I'll be right up, okay?" Cara says quietly.

Kahlan nods and simply ascends the stairs without further hesitation.  
There's a small hall and a door at the top of the stairs, and Kahlan furrows her brows when the sound of something scratching against the floor reaches her ears.  
Soon enough a large furry dog bounces up the stairs and throws his entire weight against her legs. He wags his tail excitedly and looks up at her with large trusting eyes. Kahlan can't help but smile. She scratches the dog's head and looks up as Cara jogs up the stairs as well.

"Spike!" The blonde hisses.

The dog's ears immediately turn in her direction and he takes a step away from Kahlan.  
Cara hurriedly pushes the dog out of the way, reaches past the brunette and unlocks the door before ushering both of them inside.  
The apartment is clean and very inviting. A spacious living room connects with a moderately sized kitchen and there's also a balcony that overlooks the small yard at the back of the house.  
Kahlan stands there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Spike sits down beside her and they both watch Cara as she takes off her coat, unfastens the gun from her belt and puts it aside.

"You can… I mean there's a shower in the bathroom and you still have some… on your face."

Cara's voice cracks a little as she refuses to say out loud what exactly she thinks is on Kahlan's face. The brunette had completely forgotten about it and now turns deathly pale.  
Spike whimpers quietly and nudges her leg with his head. This little touch is enough to bring Kahlan's thoughts back from the downward spiral of darkness. She takes a deep breath and tries to focus on getting through this situation without passing out or bursting into tears. There's still some hardness as well as coldness inside of her and she needs to make use of it now.

She nods in Cara's direction and walks over to the door that leads her into a darkly tiled bathroom.  
Without further ado she shuts the rest of the world out and takes off her clothes. Placing them on a nearby laundry basket she turns on the water and steps under the spray. The feeling of the hot water splashing against her skin is so overwhelmingly wonderful that a moan leaves her throat without her being able to stop it.  
She squeezes her eyes shut and tilts her face upward. She knows that the water that disappears into the drain is stained red. It wouldn't be an unfamiliar sight to begin with, but she needs to take her mind off of what has happened and therefore refuses to look at it.  
After using up more water than is probably appropriate she steps out of the shower stall and looks around. Instead of her clothes, there is now a fluffy white towel on top of the laundry basket, right along with a pair of sweats, a shirt and a warm cardigan. Drying herself off and quickly toweling her hair, Kahlan quickly slips into the clothes Cara has brought without her noticing. She puts the towel away and carefully opens the door of the bathroom. Peeking outside she is immediately tackled by Spike again. He wriggles his furry body in between her and the door, yelping for attention.  
Kahlan grins and leads him back into the main room of the apartment where she kneels down and scratches his jaw with both hands.  
Spike breathes into her face and then drags his tongue across her cheek. Kahlan chuckles quietly and leans into the dog. She can detect his unique animal smell and immediately feels better.

"He usually tends to be very suspicious of new people."

Cara is leaning with her hip against the dark couch that takes up most of the living room. She has her arms crossed in front of her chest and a tiny smile is tugging at her lips. The dog's ears immediately turn in his owner's direction but he remains close to Kahlan, glad that he is getting some much needed scratching.  
Kahlan rises from the ground and rolls her shoulders. She knows that there's an inevitable confrontation coming her way and yet she dreads the moment when Cara will regard her with disdain. There's no way she's going to get out of this without removing the blond detective form her life as thoroughly as possible. She can't risk revealing what business she has with Dewitt and therefore endangering hers and Dahlia's life. But has she really done something illegal? Except for driving a car around and flirting with a guy at a party, there's absolutely nothing wrong with the tasks she has been given by Rahl and Dewitt.  
If there hadn't been a shooting with three dead men as consequence, it might've even turned out to be a walk in the park.

"How are you feeling?" Cara asks carefully.

"Better. Much better. Thank you."

Kahlan smiles weakly and lowers her gaze.

"Would you like some coffee?"

The conversational tone Cara is using is far more unsettling than as if she was pulling out her handcuffs.

"I'd prefer hot cocoa if you have it." Kahlan tries to answer just as casually.

Her voice however cracks a little when she sees her clothes neatly piled up in the hall next to a see-through plastic bag.

Evidence. She knows that's what Cara sees when she looks at the blood stains. Of course she does, and yet Kahlan feels slightly disappointed at the detective's pragmatic approach. She has only brought her to the apartment and offered her a shower so she could gather all kinds of information. That somehow hurt, although Kahlan can understand the motivation behind it. She is probably going to be a murder suspect very soon and she doesn't even know if there's a way to prove her innocence when the blood on her jacket matches the blood from one of the corpses. There's almost a physical pull she can feel, urging her to run as far away as fast as she can. But one look into those sea-green eyes that regard her with calm serenity and all she can do is follow the blonde over into the kitchen.

Cara silently prepares some hot cocoa for her and puts the steaming cup down in front of Kahlan. The brunette carefully sips the hot liquid, enjoying the way it settles in her belly and makes her feel warm all over.

"Let's sit down." Cara suggests and walks over to the couch in the living room.

Exhaustion is clear in her body language when she lowers herself into the cushions, and yet her eyes are as sharp and aware as ever.  
Kahlan sits down on the other end of the couch and raises her cup when Spike jumps up and settles himself across her lap. Now safely pinned to the cushion Kahlan leans back and looks at Cara, waiting for the question she knows is to come.

"How does it taste?" Cara nods her head toward the cup.

Blue eyes widen for a moment. Not the question she expected.

"It's…it's delicious, really. Some of the best I've ever had."

She dutifully takes another sip and smiles a bit. She takes a breath, puts the cup aside and rests both hands on Spike's back. The dog has decided to take a little nap and Kahlan's hands rise with every breath the animal takes.  
Cara's eyes flicker down to her dog and back to Kahlan before she focuses on the brunette.

"I would like to ask you some questions Miss Amnell…" Cara begins.

Her tone is careful, almost hesitant and she looks at Kahlan as if she expects her to burst into tears at any moment.  
Given what has happened to the brunette, she probably should be an emotional wreck by now, but in fact she has been through worse. Blood, death and danger are not foreign to her, and she's long ago learned how to cope with all kinds of gruesome scenarios. But there's no way she can tell the blond detective any of that.

"Kahlan," she eventually answers.

"Call me Kahlan, please."

Cara gives her a small smile and nods.

"Alright, if you call me Cara."

They both smile at one another for long moments until the detective remembers that she actually wants to ask some important questions. Her professional mask slips into place and she is fully in interrogation mode as her green eyes bore into Kahlan.  
Why she isn't in a prison cell yet, isn't entirely clear to Kahlan but she definitely feels far more at ease with only the blonde and her dog close by.

"Kahlan, what were you doing out there?"

A simple question. Nothing more than that, uttered in a calm tone, almost sends the brunette reeling. She has no idea how to answer and no way of doing so without endangering other people's lives. She could tell Cara everything about Dewitt, the car, the shooting, but then what? Would Dahlia be found the next morning in some backway alley with a bullet in the back of her skull?

"I was just taking a walk."

A lie, clear as day, and yet Cara's eyes soften. She leans back and watches Kahlan how she nervously drags her fingers through Spike's wonderfully soft fur.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **I sure haven't abandoned this story. I can promise here and now that I will not rest until this story is complete :P

* * *

Chapter 19

The blond detective clenches her jaw and regards the woman across from her with narrowed eyes. The brunette is fidgeting, her entire posture screams of nervousness and yet she refuses to tell the truth.  
The confusing part, however, is that Cara can't sense any kind of falseness. Those blue eyes are as truthful as can be, and there's no way that this shy smile is fake.

Of course there is plenty of evidence pointing in the other direction as well. Firstly, the blood Kahlan had been covered with, secondly the metal pole she'd carried as if wanting to beat the living soul out of someone, and lastly the disheveled state Cara had found the other woman in, attest to the fact that something awful must've happened.  
But Cara has absolutely no idea what. When Kahlan had taken a shower a few minutes ago she'd called her partner Richard. But he had only told her that they'd found a car with more bullet holes than Swiss cheese as well as blood all over the place. No dead bodies, no bullet casings, nothing that would help them trace back the progression of events. After an anonymous tip that something big was going to go down in the industrial district they'd rushed there as soon as they could, but they'd obviously been too late.  
She knows Kahlan is involved in whatever happened there but she has no idea how to get the truth out of the brunette.  
No corpse, no crime. Easy as that.

A small sigh escapes Cara's lips. She knows that she should drag Kahlan to the station, throw her into a cell and demand she tell the truth. But the detective has always relied on her instincts, and this time they're telling her that Kahlan is not a criminal, let alone a murderer.  
Furthermore Spike has decided that the brunette is his new favorite human since he's made a point out of sprawling across Kahlan's lap instead of hers. That dog is as suspicious an animal as can be and that he seems to trust the other woman after such a short time is a sign that she just can't ignore.  
What she does ignore however, is the feeling that settles in the pit of her stomach whenever she is near Kahlan. A quiet warmth that makes her feel content and at ease.

"Kahlan…" the blonde begins, but when she sees the fear in those icy blue eyes, she can't help but falter.

Taking a small breath she leans back, trying to loosen the tension that has settled in her body.

"Is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she asks softly after a moment of silence.

"Yes there is," Kahlan answers with honesty shining in her blue eyes, but the detective's hopes are crushed a moment later.

"But I can't."

"You know I will protect you," Cara blurts out.

A small smile curves Kahlan's lips and she inclines her head.

"I'll keep that in mind, detective."

There's no mistaking the gratitude in the brunette's voice and for the first time that day Cara feels like she's done something right.

A heavy laziness settles over them, only accompanied by Spike's snores. Kahlan visibly relaxes and Cara decides not to ask any more questions for the time being. Maybe there are other ways to go about this, maybe Kahlan doesn't have to be involved. If she can lock up some criminals, and leave the brunette out of everything, it would be just as well.  
Suddenly the doorbell rings and Cara is jerked out of her train of thought. Her brows crinkle as she gets up.

"Don't think I was expecting company…" she mumbles.

Spike's head jerks up and he jumps off Kahlan's lap to run to the door before his owner can get there. He wags his tale but there's also a careful alertness about him.  
Cara walks over to the door and rests her hand on the gun that she has put on the little table in the hall. She cracks the door open and peers out.

"Ah crap!" she exclaims and fully opens the door.

Leo is standing in the hallway, a bottle of wine in one hand and a rose in the other.

"You forgot, didn't you?" he asks with a grin.

"At least you're home. Last time I had to track you down first…" he trails off and stares past Cara at the brunette beauty who just walked into view.

Spike stalks over to her, with a low growl directed at Leo. That dog had never taken a liking to the ascending young politician.

"Oh, I think I should leave," Kahlan says quietly, and there's something in her voice Cara can't quite place.

She turns to the brunette, watching how Spike takes up a protective stance in front of her.

"You don't have to… it's alright."

Cara is more than ready to send Leo away but Kahlan insists on leaving. She grabs her leather jacket from a stool nearby and looks down at herself as if just remembering that she is still wearing Cara's clothes.

"I will definitely return these…"

Her eyes quickly dart over to the pile of her own clothes on the floor.  
She is obviously undecided what to do about them, so Cara simply picks the clothes up and stuffs them into the bag before handing them to the brunette. She has already taken a sample of the blood when Kahlan took her shower, so there is no need to keep any of it.

"Thanks."

Kahlan smiles briefly at Cara and Leo before hastily rushing out of the apartment. Spike whines quietly but Cara silences him with a click of her tongue.

"So, who is your friend?"

Leo hands Cara the wine and rose and closes the door.

"Just a friend," Cara answers absent-mindedly.

She turns and fills a thin vase with water and places the rose inside. When Spike again begins to growl quietly she sends him over to his basket with a gesture of her hand. The dog whimpers quietly and trudges into the other part of the room.  
Even though she is supposed to have a date with Leo, she really can't focus on him or anything he says. Her thoughts are still with Kahlan and the mystery that is somehow surrounding her.  
Why has she not brought her to the station? But to her own home?  
Without asking a single relevant question, she'd simply enjoyed the brunette's company, just sitting there in silence.  
Now there is no silence, not with Leo. Somehow he seems to have the need to fill every single moment with talk, as if being quiet is unpleasant.  
All Cara wants to do is get up and follow Kahlan. Talk to her about nothing in particular. Just get to know her and learn about her likes and fears.  
What a strange thought, Cara realizes. She looks up when Leo calls her name. By his narrowed eyes she can tell that he has tried to get her attention for quite some time.

"Uhm… what?"

"You're not really with me, are you? A case keeping you distracted?"

Cara sighs quietly.

"I'm sorry Leo. I'm just…"

What can she say to him? She isn't even sure why she keeps on thinking about Kahlan. She doesn't even know her and yet is drawn to her like a moth to the flame.

"Is it about the woman that was here when I arrived?"

Without even knowing it Leo has hit the nail on the head. He looks at her with worry creasing his brows. Cara meets his gaze and it's as if she is seeing him for the first time. There's really nothing there. She likes him but that's about as much emotion as she can conjure up. They would be great friends, but lovers? No spark, no tingle racing down her spine. Her stomach doesn't do funny things and she could do just as well without a kiss goodnight.

"I don't think this will work out."

Cara has always been straight forward and with Leo it's no different. She knows that she has to let Leo down but she would still try to do it as gently as possible. He is a great guy and there are probably dozens of women who'd be more than happy to have such a charming and good-looking man at their side. It's just not meant to be her.

"Alright well, I could just come back another night…" Leo suggests hopefully.

He has heard the tone in Cara's voice, but refuses to acknowledge it. When the blonde smiles ruefully he sighs.

"You mean us?"

Cara nods silently. Her eyes give away how determined she is and Leo admits defeat with another sigh.

"Pity. I really like you Cara, but I'm not going to put any pressure on you. I know you need your space but if you should change your mind, don't hesitate to call. I think we can be friends at some point in time."

Leo flashes a quick grin.

"But for now I need to nurse my ego back to health."

"Leo…"

"No it's alright, really. I do wish you happiness, even if it's not with me."

He softly kisses her goodbye on the forehead before leaving.

Spike is still sitting in his basket, waiting for Cara to allow him to leave it. She nods her head and smiles.

"Good boy."

With a little yelp of happiness he races through the living room and bumps into her legs. She scratches his belly with both hands and smiles at her dog.  
The detective knows that she's done the right thing and yet she is saddened by the fact that she had to shoot Leo down like that. But it's better now than later, when it hurts even worse.  
Alone in her apartment she can't help but wonder if she would've done the same thing if she hadn't met Kahlan.

Leaving Spike with a toy to occupy him, she opens the bottle of wine Leo has left with her and allows herself a glass. Then another and a third one.  
Somewhere between the fourth and fifth Cara suddenly looks up at nothing in particular.

"Shit! What am I going to do about her?" she slurs.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Of course she has a boyfriend."

Kahlan laughs mirthlessly and unlocks the door to Dahlia's apartment.

"Really? What was I thinking?"

When Kahlan steps inside she's greeted by the oddest sight. Dahlia is sitting next to Rahl on their small couch, both looking at the grisly picture of the tiny television across from them. Dahlia jumps up as soon as she hears Kahlan enter.

"Kahlan!"

With a mighty leap across the back of the couch she embraces the brunette in a tight hug, causing Kahlan to drop the bag she was still holding in her hand.

"Oh my god I thought you were dead!"

"Uhh… no. I'm fine. But what is he doing here?" Kahlan asks, staring at Rahl.

Dahlia sniffs quietly and releases Kahlan.

"He came by and told me that something has gone horribly wrong and then he wanted to wait here in case you came back, that is if you were still alive."

"Such trust in me."

Kahlan sneers at Rahl while he gets up from the couch and straightens his suit jacket.

"Well, you should be thanking me. I took care of the mess you left behind there."

Pushing Dahlia aside Kahlan takes a few steps toward him.

"I had nothing to do with any of it! We were ambushed and by a hairsbreadth I would've been killed right then and there too!"

"And now you'll tell me what it wasn't you who told our enemies that we were there?"

Rahl leans forward until their noses are almost touching.

"I didn't tell anybody!"

"And how did the police manage show up so shortly after the incident?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?! You told me to fucking deliver a car and that is all I did!"

Kahlan's blue eyes are blazing now and her entire body is pulled taut like a bowstring.

Suddenly Rahl steps back.

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll be on my way then. I'm going to give you a call when we are ready to retrieve what has been stolen from you."

"Why would you call me?"

Kahlan tries to calm the rapid beating of her heart and takes a quiet breath.

"Because you messed up you're going to have to help me straighten this out. Mr Dewitt is not pleased."

"And how is any of that my fault?!"

Despite her efforts to calm down, Kahlan can't help but raise her voice in anger.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, it needs to be fixed, end of story."

Rahl rakes a hand trough his almost shoulder-length hair, which is for the first time since Kahlan knows him, not slicked back with gel.

"If you'll excuse me now ladies, I have important matters to attend to."

Without sacrificing another moment of his time to arguing with Kahlan, Rahl saunters out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Kahlan turns around Dahlia has wrapped her into yet another hug.

"I was really worried," she mumbles.  
Kahlan smiles a little and wraps her arms around her cousin.

"I know and I'm sorry. Had I known that something like this would happen, I would've never left the apartment in the first place."

They both stand there for several more moments, Dahlia glad that she has her cousin back alive and Kahlan happy that she still is alive.

"Rahl is right though," Kahlan then announces.

"I have to fix this. I need to find out what was in that car, since people are willing to kill for it."

"Kahlan, this is not your fight. I'm still sorry I got you involved in all of this, but I had no idea that it would go this far. Whatever 'it' is."

Dahlia steps back and starts pacing.

"I know that we're in trouble and in danger. If we pack our things now, we could be out of town tomorrow…"

Kahlan slowly shakes her head.

"No Dahl. I have been running for so long now, and I refuse to give up just yet. I've been through worse and I think I can work it out…"

"Have you?" Dahlia asks.

She stops pacing and watches Kahlan with unguarded eyes.

"Have I what?"

"Been through worse? Worse than almost getting killed?"

Kahlan smiles tightly.

"That is a conversation I most definitely do not want to have today."

"Fine, but like you said, we're in this together okay?"

Dahlia smiles at Kahlan and the brunette nods.

"I know. But what I need right now is some sleep. This has been one hell of a long day."

"I can only imagine. But cousin, what in all the world are you wearing? That's not what you left in this morning."

Kahlan looks down at herself and studies the clothes Cara has given to her. She imagines that there's a particular scent clinging to them that reminds her of the blonde detective. Wrapping her arms around her torso she sighs quietly.

"Long story Dahl, we'll talk in the morning."

In the next two days Kahlan doesn't hear a thing from either Rahl or Dewitt. That it makes her nervous is an understatement and she finds herself looking over her shoulder more often than not when she walks down the street.  
In addition it so happens that both Denna and Cara call her on the same day. The platinum blonde to remind her of the gallery opening that she is invited to, and the detective to remind her of the hearing in court she has promised to attend.  
And as luck would have it both are on the same day as well.  
It is a welcome distraction but Kahlan realizes that unfortunately she has nothing to wear, to either a court hearing or a gallery opening. But there is someone who should definitely be able to help her out.  
Swiftly leaving the apartment and taking a cab, she soon finds herself in front of a grayish looking building with two large windows on either side of the main entrance. There's a little sign above it, saying 'T&T Fashion'.  
A little bell jingles above the door when Kahlan enters, and she is immediately greeted by a man who is as pale as the moonlight. He is skinny, has very fair hair and blue eyes so light that they almost look translucent.

"How can I help you?" he asks with a smile.

"I'm actually looking for Tess."

Kahlan looks around the small store and finds herself amidst uniquely designed shirts, pants and the most beautiful dresses. Her neighbor Tess hadn't lied when he'd said that his store is a real gem among all the fake ones. Kahlan is sure that some rich business man will soon discover them and give them a hell lot of money to purchase their designs.  
Without having to call for him, the dark-skinned man appears from the back of the store. He is all smiles when he spots Kahlan.

"You've finally made it here! How wonderful. Meet my partner Tony."

The other man nods and walks over to Kahlan to clasp her hand in his.

"Pleasure to meet you. Tess has not exaggerated when he said that his new neighbor is a real beauty."

Kahlan smiles bashfully and lowers her gaze. Nothing better than a compliment from a gay man.

"So what do you need hon? I'm sure we have something here."

Kahlan explains to them that she needs clothes fit for a court hearing as well as a gallery opening that might or might not be a date. The two men are distraught for only a moment but Tess is a man of action and soon rushes through the entire store with grace.

"Alright, so it needs to say business but also have a bit of sexy."

He nods to himself and pulls one dress after the other from the rows on each side of the room.

Several dresses and a glass of some sort of champagne later Kahlan settles for a blue-gray knee-length dress along with a jacket. Tess reassures her that she looks business with the jacket on, but can just as easily turn a lot of heads by taking it off.  
The brunette has to admit that she likes this sophisticated version of herself. She thoughtfully regards her reflection in a huge mirror in the back of the shop.

"You look wonderful sweetie. This will work just fine!"

Tess grins broadly while Tony nods solemnly.

With a very friendly discount on the clothes Kahlan is actually able to afford them for once. She uses up most of her savings but promises silently that she will find a way to somehow make money. With the shopping bag in hand she returns to the apartment and decides to spend the remaining afternoon doing nothing at all. There is only so much time a person can sacrifice for worrying and thinking and she has done her share for the day.  
Dahlia has another date with yet another woman and isn't going to return until very late in the evening. Which means that Kahlan has the entire apartment to herself.  
She sits down on the little couch and rests her head in her hands. She has gotten into so much trouble ever since arriving and she has no idea what is going to happen next.  
Rahl and Dewitt are definitely going to cause problems one way or another. Dahlia needs to be protected from them and Kahlan has to make sure they both get out of this mess alive.

Then there's Cara. The blonde knows that something is off, but hasn't made a move yet. Kahlan somehow fears the moment when she has to face Cara again. At some point in time she is going to have to explain everything but as of this moment she has no idea how to go about it. She should consider herself lucky enough that Cara hasn't decided to lock her up yet, for whatever reason.  
With a sigh Kahlan closes her eyes.

Too many pieces on the chessboard to keep track of everything, she concludes.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The day of the court hearing begins just as any other. Kahlan gets up and listens to the music that's blaring in the apartment next to them. She has gotten used to it and simply uses it as a free alarm clock.  
She takes a shower and gets dressed before entering the living room.  
Dahlia and her latest conquest are at the door, saying their goodbyes. The woman pushes the door open with her hand just as Dahlia is about to close it. She stares openly at Kahlan and licks her lips unconsciously.  
Kahlan smirks and straightens the jacket of her costume. Business and sex, just as Tess had promised.  
She's put her hair in a ponytail and even dared to highlight her eyes with some dark make-up.  
The effect is pleasing to say in the least. With some physical help Dahlia manages to get rid of the woman to close the door. She then turns to Kahlan.

"Cousin, you look stunning."

The brunette smirks.

"Thank you. I actually feel rather comfortable."

"You'll make her drool all over you," Dahlia answers.

"You think?"

Kahlan pulls on the collar of her jacket self-consciously.

"Yeah, I know Denna likes you and she won't be able to resist when she sees you in this."

Dahlia smiles encouragingly but misses the look of confusion on her cousin's face.

"Oh Denna yeah…"

Kahlan chews on her bottom lip thoughtfully.  
The first thing that came to her mind wasn't the platinum blonde but a certain detective. It isn't Cara who she has a date with and yet her immediate reaction is to think of her. How odd.

"Do you think you'll ever find her? The woman of your dreams I mean," Kahlan suddenly asks.

Dahlia shrugs and cocks her head to the side.

"Even though I keep on saying that I'll meet her, I don't think she exists. I'm just too softhearted to look the truth in the eye, but still, there's no such thing as love, let alone true love."

"I guess you're right…" Kahlan mumbles.

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

With a wave of her hand Kahlan dismisses the topic.  
A moment of silence passes before Dahlia starts bustling around the apartment to get ready for work. Kahlan watches her for a little bit until she is affected by her cousin's busy energy and starts gathering her things as well.

"I'm a little worried cousin," Dahlia says when they leave the apartment together.

"Why?"

"Because last time you went out without me you almost got killed. I really need you to be careful."

Kahlan smiles and nods.

"I'll do my best."

They exchange a quick hug and Dahlia hails the next best cab and drives off. Leaving a slightly nervous Kahlan to face whatever is coming her way.  
It only takes her about an hour to find the court building and Cara is already waiting for her when she exits the cab.  
There's a moment of awkwardness between them, since the last time they'd seen each other Kahlan had been covered in blood, no less.  
But when sea-green eyes widen slightly as they take in Kahlan's appearance, the questions that still burn in Cara's mind seem momentarily forgotten.  
The brunette smirks in silent triumph.

"Kahlan," Cara greets her.

She can't stop her eyes from traveling up and down the brunette's body.

"It's nice to see you. You look… great."

"Thanks," Kahlan beams.

Of course she hasn't met with Cara to exchange pleasantries all day and soon enough the detective leads her into the building and toward the court room. Without much further ado the blonde tells her to simply recall the events of that night for the judge and to identify the men who attacked her.  
Kahlan nods and takes a quiet breath. Even though she has experienced many things in her life that others would classify as insane, she has never stood in front of a judge to testify.  
The elderly man in a black robe nods toward her as she sits down in the witness stand. She calmly retells the story of what happened that night and it soon becomes evident that the men who attacked her are going to spend quite an amount of time in jail.  
All the while green eyes are fixed on her, giving her silent support and encouraging her to keep on going. Her voice doesn't falter a single time and she even manages to pin an ice cold stare on the men in the dock.

After that the hearing comes to an end rather quickly and soon Kahlan finds herself standing in front of the court house.  
In a moment of heedlessness she'd asked Denna to pick her up right after the hearing, without mentioning why she'd wanted to meet her in front of a court house of course.  
The sun has already set and the sky above her is darkening while the air becomes quite chilly.  
Kahlan pulls her dark coat, a gift from Dahlia, tighter around her shoulders and shifts her weight from one foot to the other.

"You did well Kahlan."

Cara suddenly appears beside the brunette.

"Thanks, I'm glad I was able to help."

"You certainly did. A lot of people will be safe, now that those criminals are behind bars."

A moment of silence stretches between them, both trying to think of what to say until a voice calls out for Kahlan.

"There you are!"

Denna approaches them with a big smile. She is dressed in a crimson red dress that matches the color of her lips. The dress clings to her body like a second skin and with her platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail she looks like a fantasy come true.  
Denna stops in front of Kahlan and gives her a kiss on the cheek. The brunette allows it with a small stiffening of her shoulders.

"I was already looking for you dear. Ready to go?" Denna asks.

Kahlan returns the smile and nods.

"Yeah…"

She feels slightly uncomfortable and uneasily turns to Cara. The detective's face betrays no emotions whatsoever.

"Thank you for your help. Have a good evening," she says and with a polite nod she walks off toward her car.

Kahlan stares after her for a few seconds, and somehow a feeling of guilt settles in her stomach.  
But what reason is there to feel guilty? She has done nothing wrong, and why shouldn't she be going on a date with a beautiful woman? Cara has her boyfriend so she can have a girlfriend as well, right?

"Everything alright?" Denna asks and Kahlan spins back around.

"Yes. Fine. I'm ready, shall we?"

Together they walk to Denna's car, a sleek black Mercedes, and Kahlan is mildly impressed at the interior of the vehicle.  
Obviously Denna has more than enough money to afford such a car and yet she seems to like to spend her time in rather run-down strip clubs.

"So this gallery opening… what exactly will be exhibited?" Kahlan asks as she leans back into the seat.

"Oh it will be mostly photography, and some sculptures. I think some very talented artists are going to be there as well."

Kahlan nods.

"I don't know a lot about the art scene here, but I can appreciate beautiful things just the same."

"Me too," Denna replies and watches Kahlan from the corner of her eyes.

Kahlan smirks, pleased by the predatory glance. Her outfit really is doing its job and she definitely needs to remember to thank Tess later for it.

"I don't want to appear completely clueless though. Maybe you can fill me in a little about the artists and their creations."

During the rest of the ride they chat about art in general and their personal preferences until Denna stops her car in one of the better parts of the city.  
They get out and Kahlan gasps quietly when Denna walks around to join her on the sidewalk because the platinum blonde is wearing murder high heels, probably about five or six inches.

"How did you drive in those?" Kahlan asks. 'And how did I not notice them before?' she adds silently.

Denna grins and looks down over her shoulder at the heels on her feet.

"Sometimes I think I was born in them."

They both chuckle and Denna leads them toward a nondescript house front. A single black door swings open when Denna knocks quietly and a strict looking young man lets them enter.

"Let's enjoy ourselves for a while, shall we?" Denna murmurs as she leans close to Kahlan.

The brunette nods and smiles genuinely at her companion.  
The inside of the gallery is nothing like the outside. High walls completely in white separate two large rooms into smaller departments.  
On each wall are several photographies, some in black and white and some in fascinating colors. The people at the gallery opening are dressed rather nicely, although not necessarily in expensive clothing.  
Kahlan doesn't feel as much out of place the way she did with Rahl at the dinner party.

Denna casually links her arm through Kahlan's and leads her further into the room.

"I'll try and show you some of my favorites here." The platinum blonde whispers.

Kahlan nods and follows Denna through the rooms. From time to time they stop and talk about a statue or a photo. The platinum blonde knows a lot about the art that is being displayed and Kahlan enjoys learning more about it.  
Denna even manages to draw some of the artists into their conversation and soon they're surrounded by people while Denna eloquently discusses this piece of art or that époque.  
Kahlan is satisfied with just listening to that calm and velvety voice, but Denna soon excuses them so they can step aside for a moment.  
Kahlan hadn't realized that so much time had already passed, and now her stomach starts complaining about the lack of food. Denna seems to feel the same way because she quietly suggests that they leave the gallery and go to a small restaurant she knows.  
Kahlan agrees happily and not much later they enter a small, dark room with smells so seductive that the brunette fears she might be drooling.

The restaurant serves exquisite Italian food and it's some of the best she has ever had.  
Denna orders for them in fluent Italian and Kahlan stares mesmerized.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asks.

"I guess you're going to have to stick around and find out."

Denna smirks and reaches across the table to drag her fingertips gently across the back of the brunette's hand.  
Kahlan silently reminds herself that she needs to stay calm and allow the touch, because it certainly wouldn't do to jerk away as if bitten by a snake.

"I really do wonder what your story is," Denna muses and, sensing the brunette's discomfort, takes her hand away again.

Kahlan lowers her gaze for a moment before she meets light blue eyes.

"Some stories better remain untold."

* * *

**A/N: **leave some reviews, they make me smile :)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The date with Denna went better than anything Kahlan could've imagined.  
After looking at wonderful photographies and having an amazingly delicious dinner, Denna takes her home and even walks her to the door.  
Together they make their way across the barely lit sidewalk to the door that has seen better days.  
It is all so very unusual for Kahlan that she has been able to forget about her problems and concerns for several hours.  
So when the platinum blonde steps hesitantly closer, Kahlan doesn't flinch. She smiles and watches Denna lean forward until she can feel the blonde's breath on her lips.

"Cara."

Blue eyes widen with abject horror.  
Denna stops and retreats, her eyebrows traveling up to her forehead.

"That was… unexpected."

The platinum blonde's voice is slow, almost hesitant.  
Kahlan raises her hand and rubs it across her forehead. She knows that she has just done something incredibly stupid that most women wouldn't forgive her for, but the last things she wants is to hurt Denna's feelings.

"I'm sorry … but I can't do this. I mean I really like you Denna, you are amazing, and you deserve someone who can fully appreciate that…"

Kahlan halts for a moment.

"Sounds a little cliché?"

Denna nods silently, waiting patiently for the brunette to continue.

"Alright, it's like that… there's someone else I can't get out of my mind. And though I know that I can't… that she wouldn't… I don't think it's fair if I kissed you and thought about another woman while doing it."

Kahlan takes a deep breath.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but I'm sorry, I can't."

"I'm sorry too."

Denna smiles sadly.

"I think we would've been great."

She moves in to kiss Kahlan's cheek.

"I hope she deserves that you're carrying a torch for her."

Kahlan tries to return the smile despite feeling awful.

"I guess she does."

"Well then, goodbye."

Denna turns around, quickly walks back to her car and drives off without another glance back.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid," Kahlan mumbles and opens the front door of Dahlia's building.

She doesn't even have a moment's time to think about what she has just done when Rahl comes bounding down the stairs.

"There you are! It's time to move out. Let's go, c'mon, no time to lose."

He throws a bag into her arms, almost causing her to topple over.

"What the hell you think you're doing?! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Rahl pushes her out of the door and toward a black Range Rover parked across the street.

"Oh you will, or there are going to be consequences. You most definitely don't want to anger Mr Dewitt."

She can't even utter another protest before she finds herself thrown onto the backseat of the car. Rahl slips into the the passenger seat and turns to look at her.

"I really like what you're wearing right now by the way, you look great, but there are some clothes in the bag you should change into."

"I can't fucking believe this…"

Kahlan keeps on cursing and glares at Rahl with the most evil look she has.

"You better turn around right now, or I will poke your eyes out."

She then addresses the driver. "Same goes for you."

"Yes ma'm," the driver replies and Kahlan can hear a little tremor in his voice.

That's at least something.

"Exactly the attitude we need," Rahl comments and sits back in his seat, eyes on the road.

She quickly slips out of her dress and puts on the black tank, jeans, boots and leather jacket Rahl has gotten for her. Not too bad of a choice really, but she would rather swallow her tongue than admit that.  
When she feels something hard on the bottom of the bag she realizes that her hand is wrapped around the handle of a gun. She pulls it out and with a few quick movements checks whether it is loaded or not. She releases the safety catch and flips it back after a moment.  
Rahl is staring at her over his shoulder.

"Damn, why do you know how to handle a gun?"

"A woman has many secrets," Kahlan answers with a dark smile.

"But why do I need a gun anyway?"

"You look more badass with it."

Kahlan raises an eyebrow.

"Alright fine. It might get a little heated and you're better safe than sorry."

"You're the one who will be sorry if you don't start sharing details…"

Kahlan narrows her eyes at Rahl.

"Damn woman, stop glaring like that. I always feel like spilling my guts when you have that look. I'll tell you what's going on, so listen. The car you were supposed to drive out to the meeting place was on enemy territory, that is why we needed you to get it. Mr. Dewitt runs a very profitable business but others want to have their share of the pie too and that inevitably leads to some tensions. Anyways, the car contained something very important that we needed delivered and now some very unpleasant people have it."

"What is it?" Kahlan throws in exasperated.

"Diamonds."

Rahl shrugs as if it isn't that big of a deal

"What?"

"You know little shiny stones…"

"I know what diamonds are. Why the hell would you hide them in a car and send me to get it? … you know what? Never mind, I don't want to know."

Kahlan slowly shakes her head.

"Fine with me. The less you know the better for you. What we're going to do now is getting the diamonds back. Your task is to open up a way for us. Those idiots have decided to hide in an apartment above a casino, but we don't know in which one. You're going to have to find out before we come in and get our stones back."

"You do realize that I'm not one of your henchmen?"

She already knows that she doesn't have a choice in this, but she still has to try to make sure that Rahl and Dewitt aren't completely dragging her into their business.

"And yet you're partly responsible," Rahl shrugs yet again.

"You offered your services and here's your chance. Keep on doing what Dewitt wants for a while longer and you and you're cousin will be fine in the end."

"Says you…" Kahlan mumbles.

She tucks the gun into waistband of her jeans and looks out the window. Houses are rushing past them and she stares sightlessly at everything while she tries to make heads and tails of the entire situation.  
The driver takes them through the entire town until they stop in front of a large house in the middle of a busy street. A blinking sign above reads 'Casino'.

"I'll go and find out which apartment it is and then give you a sign."

"Shouldn't I be the one giving instructions here?" Rahl asks, raising his eyebrows.

"Let's just get this over with," Kahlan grumbles quietly and gets out of the car.

She quickly crosses the sidewalk and simply enters the building without further ado.  
There is a small foyer but she ignores everything and everyone and simply continues on into the main room where crowds have gathered around card tables and one or the other slot machine. It's all rather run-down and the people look more like gambling addicts than high-class poker players.  
For some reason she doesn't feel a sliver of fear while making her way past the tables. No one even attempts to stop her as she walks toward the stairs at the other end of the large room. A man on a chair nearby looks like he is about to get up when he sees her, but a simple glare from crystal clear blue eyes stops him mid-movement. All tension leaves his body and he sits back down while averting his eyes. Good for him.  
Taking it all in a stride she ascends the stairs and soon finds herself in a dimly lit hallway. There are several doors on either side and no numbers or letters to indicate which one might be the one she is looking for.

She decides to take this head on and knocks on the first door.  
Worst that can happen is some criminal with a gun opening and then she would just pretend to be drunk or in search of bathroom.  
Knowing that she is not the type for being reckless she briefly wonders why she is not in the least concerned for her safety. Maybe it is because this feels like she is more in her element, in control of the situation.

When there is no answer she tries the lock of the door and finds it open. Inside, the room is plain and stuffy. There is a single bed and a table. No bathroom, nothing that would resemble a kitchen. But on the other far end there is a door to her right, obviously connecting this room to the next. It is locked when she tries it but the doorknob is loose and with a little effort she manages to pull it out completely. The room is just as empty as the last one but she can hear noises coming from the next one.

"Let go of me!" a woman yells.

Kahlan hesitates for a moment. There are sounds of a fight coming from the next room.  
Instead of trying it quietly she puts her booted foot against the door and uses her rather considerable strength to disable this doorknob as well. The door swings open and a woman stands above a half-naked guy. She has a broken vase in her hand that matches the shards scattered around the man's head. He is unconscious and groans quietly as blood seeps through his dark hair and into the carpet.  
The woman turns to Kahlan and drops the vase, another scream already on her lips. With a few quick strides Kahlan crosses the room and backs the woman against the nearest wall, a hand placed over her mouth.

"Don't make a sound," she hisses.

The woman stares wide-eyed at her but nods, as much as she can with Kahlan's hand still pressed against her lips.

"I'm not going to hurt you. In fact I'll let you go if you don't scream, understood?"

Another nod and Kahlan slowly takes her hand away.

"What about him?" the woman asks, nodding toward the unconscious guy on the floor.

"I don't care about him. You won't get into any trouble if you tell me in which apartment a group of men are hiding. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about."

"No consequences?" the woman asks with narrowed eyes.

"No consequences."

"Alright. It's the one right across from this one. The dude on the floor belongs to them. I think they must've robbed a bank or somethin'. Came in here bragging that they were going to be rich now, something like that. Got a lot of guns too."

Kahlan jerks her head toward the door and the woman leaves without asking another question. The brunette knows everything she needs to know, all that is now left to do now is to make sure Rahl and his men storm the right apartment.  
Quickly looking around she contemplates her options. There's not much she can do, and she definitely wants to keep an eye on the upper story of this building along with the thieves and their prize.  
So Kahlan makes sure that there is no other way out of the casino and then hurries downstairs again, back to the main room. She'd spotted a few women in a corner earlier, guessing that they were only here to earn some money with their bodies. Kahlan looks at each of them and catches the gaze of a blonde. She smiles and confidently walks toward her.

"You're far too hot to be looking for one of us," the blonde purrs.

Kahlan smiles grimly in return.

"I would even do you for free."

Kahlan shakes her head and politely declines.

"I have a better offer for you. Easy money."

"I'm listening."

Kahlan steps closer to the blonde so that they're standing only a few inches apart. She leans forward and lightly rests a hand on the other woman's shoulder so that it looks like they're talking business of an entirely different kind.  
Strangely enough, this kind of closeness doesn't bother Kahlan at all because she is still the one in control. She decides how far she wants to go and where she is going to end it.

"Make it look like you're merely going to wait outside for me. Then go to a black Rover that is parked on the other side of the street and tell the man who sits in the passenger seat that he needs to move his ass, second to the right. Got that?"

The woman licks her lips and nods.

"Tell the guy to move his ass, got it. And what's in it for me?"

A lazy grin spreads across the brunette's features.

"You, sweetie, will be generously paid by the gentleman in the car, I will personally make sure that he'll reimburse you for an entire night."

The woman nods, happy that she will be able to make some easy money. They part with a last glance and Kahlan quickly moves back up the stairs.  
All she needs to do now is wait for Rahl to show up.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that I've gotten rid of Denna pretty quickly, but oh well, I just wanted to move the story along, and I promise she'll return toward the end with a bang :)**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **I feel like it is time to thank those readers who have been so very supportive and reviewed and favorited. thanks, I really really appreciate it and every comment is like a piece of chocolate :P enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 23

Within ten minutes Kahlan can hear footsteps in the hallway coming toward her. Leaning against the doorframe she peers around the corner and waits.  
To her utmost relief it's Rahl who appears at the top of the stairs. She steps into view quietly but remains near the open door to the apartment opposite to the one where their targets are hiding.  
Rahl nods and Kahlan cocks her head to the side, telling him without words that this is his show now. Without making much noise Rahl's men take positions in the hallway on either side of the closed door.

As she stands there, Kahlan realizes that Rahl has sent her in here to find the apartment first, because if a group of men in dark clothes and armed to the teeth came in through the main room of the casino, someone would surely have warned their targets within moments. Now that they already know where the thieves are hiding, no time is wasted with breaking into empty apartments.  
Of course Rahl himself stays back as well, effectively avoiding standing in the line of fire.  
With a raise of his hand he signals his men to start the attack. A bald guy, with more muscles than should be possible, raises his foot and squarely rams his boot against the door. It breaks apart in the middle and falls into the room with a dull thud.  
Five pairs of eyes stare at them and suddenly there's only the sound of gunfire that echoes in Kahlan's head.  
She places her hands over her ears and steps back when she suddenly feels someone standing in front of her. Upon raising her eyes she stares at Rahl who has placed himself before her, shielding her from bullets.  
It only takes about a minute and then everything is over. They'd thoroughly surprised the guys in the apartment and within sixty seconds all of them are dead. One of Rahl's men has a gunshot wound in his shoulder, but it isn't fatal by any means.  
A victory, or so it seems.

Rahl quickly steps back and walks over to the other room to cautiously stalk inside. He places his steps carefully, as not to land with his shoe in one of the pools of blood.  
Kahlan doesn't follow him since she has already had her share of seeing dead bodies for a lifetime.  
It only takes him about two minutes until he reemerges with a bag in his hand.

"Got what I came for, let's get out of here."

The main room of the casino is completely empty when they reach the ground floor. The gunfire must've sent all the gamblers running for their lives. Kahlan only speaks again when they're back in the safety of Rahl's car. He now sits beside her in the backseat and opens the bag to peer inside.

"Why'd you do it?" Kahlan suddenly asks, not looking at him.

Rahl raises his eyebrows and regards the brunette's profile.

"Because we needed to get the diamonds back…"

"That's not what I meant," she interrupts him.

"But speaking of the diamonds. That's what you stole from this Sven Eriksson guy whom I had to distract at that dinner party, right?"

Rahl glances at her from the side, but doesn't say a thing. Blue eyes finally settle on Rahl and he starts fidgeting.

"Okay fine, you don't wanna talk about that? Then answer this, why did you put yourself in front of me when they started shooting?"

Rahl spins around to look at her.

"What…? I was just trying to… I mean I wasn't…"

He is obviously at loss for words and Kahlan smirks.

"You're not that evil bad guy you want everyone to believe you are."

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must've been hit in the head or something…" Rahl huffs and turns away.

Kahlan only smiles and leans back into the seat. This whole situation is getting more dangerous and stranger with every passing day. Now that they have the diamonds back, she wonders what is going to happen next.

She is dropped off at the apartment, and with her clothes gathered in her arms she gets out and watches the car drive away from the curb to merge with the nightly traffic.  
A sigh escapes her and she now feels the exhaustion of the day weigh her down.  
She drags her tired body up the stairs, to the shower and then straight to bed. She doesn't even manage to dress properly and simply falls asleep with her wet towel still wrapped around her body.

During the night she begins to dream about Cara and Denna but those rather pleasant images eventually start to shift and move, only to be replaced by something far darker. Soon her unconscious mind is filled with images of several dead men on the ground and she is haunted by bloody scenes for quite some time before she jolts awake from a particularly horrid image.  
Sitting up in bed she breathes heavily, her skin covered in cold sweat.  
After a minute there's a timid knock on her door.

"Kahlan, you awake?"

The brunette clears her throat and utters a quiet, "Yes."

She quickly gets rid of the towel that still clings to her form and wraps the covers around herself instead.  
Dahlia slowly opens the door to her room and slips inside.

"I heard you screaming. I just want to check if everything's alright…"

Kahlan is still shaking but she nods.

"Just a nightmare."

"Must've been a pretty bad one."

Dahlia carefully moves closer, unsure of whether her presence is welcomed or not.  
It's the quiet sniffle that causes her to eventually sit down on the edge of the bed. She wordlessly opens her arms and allows her cousin to lean into her embrace.

"What was it about? Your dream I mean."

"I… I'm not sure."

"You have them often?"

"Yeah, ever since…"

Kahlan stops mid-sentence and her shoulders tense. Dahlia rubs soothing circles against her upper arm.

"Ever since what?"

They sit in silence for quite a while, Dahlia thinking that her cousin must've fallen asleep, when Kahlan eventually continues.

"When my mother was killed…"

Dahlia gasps quietly.

"I never told you she was killed, did I?"

Dahlia shakes her head, looking at nothing in particular.

"No."

The dark-blonde knows that this is an important moment for the both of them since it's the first time Kahlan is seemingly willing to talk about her past and what has brought her to this city.  
Dahlia leans back against the head of the bed and wraps an arm around her cousin's shoulders.

"I decided to become a cop, after her death," Kahlan continues as if the words just need to be released for her to feel better.

"I wanted to stop crime and bring murderers behind bars but that changed... I lost my way after a while. Things happened, terrible things, and I had no chance but to run."

A shudder runs through the brunette.

"I eventually quit. I simply walked away from it all, and here I am. I took off with no money, head over heels. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't offered to let me stay."

"I would've never turned you down cousin," Dahlia replies quietly.

Kahlan smiles up at the dark-blonde, but the smile turns bitter as she continues.

"I learned that there's no such thing as justice. You can only create it yourself."

"So, you did become a cop?" Dahlia asks.

Kahlan nods and Dahlia feels the movement against her shoulder.

"I was even more than just a cop. I worked for some really important people, doing their dirty work so to say…and I was good at it too."

The brunette wants to say something, spill it all, but the memories are still too consuming and she knows that if she brings them out into the light they will keep on filling her with anger and hatred until there's nothing else left.  
Her silence is cue enough for Dahlia.

"I'm glad you decided to share a little more of your past with me," she mumbles.

"It could put you in a dangerous position though. The less I tell you, the better."

Kahlan sighs quietly.

"Then we're even now. I dragged you into this whole shit with my debt and you got all that mysterious past thing going on."

Dahlia grins and Kahlan can't help but laugh quietly.

"Feeling better now?" Dahlia asks after a while.

"You have no idea. Thank you D, you're an amazing person. I'm glad you're my family."

"Same here. But hey I've got to get back to Stacie. She is probably up and ready for another round."

"Yikes. Way too much information, thank you very much."

Kahlan chuckles.

"Speaking of, you need to fill me in about your date with Denna. Since you're here, and she is not, I assume that something went wrong. Let's talk in the morning."

Dahlia seems not to care about the sudden change in topic and mood, so Kahlan simply accepts it as a way of getting rid of the last remains of her nightmare. The dark-blonde gets up and makes her way back to the door.

"Uhm…cousin?" Dahlia suddenly asks, staring at something on the floor.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a gun in your room?"

"Huh? Oh…I forgot to give it back. Must've dropped it right along with my pants. I'll get rid of it, okay?"

Dahlia nods.

"That's another story you're going to have to share with me in the morning. Until then, try to get some sleep."

"Will do. Night."

"Night."

And with that Dahlia leaves the room just as quietly as she'd entered it, not knowing how appreciated her company really is.  
Kahlan realizes that she is incredibly lucky to have such a cousin, despite all the trouble Dahlia has gotten her into.  
She climbs out of bed and puts on some sweats and a top and falls back into bed only to sleep dreamlessly for the rest of the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** alright, so I hope someone is still reading out there, because I surely will keep posting :)

Chapter 24

After a surprisingly rather restful second half of the night Dahlia and Kahlan have gathered in the living room for a small breakfast and while they both chew on their French toast, lovingly prepared by the latter, they can hear loud yelling in the hallway.  
Dahlia looks at the brunette who only shrugs. Putting down her breakfast Kahlan hurries over to the door and opens it to see what is happening outside.  
A man is running past her, down the hallway and she gets a glimpse of heels and a skirt.

There's someone else right behind Tess and by the frantic look on his face she can tell that he is actually afraid of whoever is chasing after him.  
She waits for a moment and then flings the door open all of the sudden, only to have it vibrate with the impact of someone running into it.  
A pained groan comes from behind the door and Kahlan steps around it to see a bulky man, with long greasy hair, holding his bleeding nose.

"What the hell?!"

"You looking for trouble?"

Kahlan purses her lips and crosses her arms before her chest.  
The man stares at her and suddenly Tess is standing right behind Kahlan.

"You better not mess with my girl here, 'cause she's gonna kick your scrawny ass. Got a black belt and all that shit."

Tess lifts his chin in defiance but the man on the ground doesn't seem impressed. He laughs and then suddenly gets back on his feet and lunges forward. Kahlan however simply side-steps his attack and with a grimace grabs a fistful of his greasy hair and rams his face against the nearest wall. His own momentum adds quite a lot of speed to his forward fall and he literally leaves a hole in the wall when he slumps down, out cold.

"Damn."

Tess exhales audibly.

"That was fast. Didn't know you really had a freaking black belt…"

"What's this all about?" Kahlan asks turning toward the designer.

"Mind if I come inside for a moment? I'll explain…"

Kahlan nods.

"What about him though?" Tess asks and turns his head toward the guy on the ground.

"He'll be out for a while and when he wakes up he won't be in any condition to chase after anyone," Kahlan answers and walks back into the apartment.

"What's all that ruckus cousin?" Dahlia, who hasn't even bothered to move, calls from her spot on the couch.

"Well, it seems like Tess here has some kind of problem and he is eager to enlighten us."

The dark-skinned man sighs and drops onto the couch next to Dahlia. He claims the rest of Kahlan's French toast and heaves another sigh.

"Someone is trying to blackmail someone else through me," he finally blurts out his explanation.

Kahlan raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms before her chest.

"Now we still don't know what is going on. Details Tess, details."

"I can't really tell you anything, you know, the person I'm talking about is in the public eye and every scandal could do a lot of harm."

"Tess, there was someone chasing you down our hallway and if you want us to help you you're going to have to trust us that we'll handle everything you tell us with care," Kahlan argues.

"I still owe you one for the dress," she adds and Dahlia nods in agreement.

"A dress ain't worth risking your neck for."

Tess is obviously reluctant to share any information, but under Kahlan's unwavering stare he starts fidgeting and rakes a hand through his hair.

"Well okay, if you guys are willing to help and treat this with discretion I'll tell you what's going on."

Kahlan sits on the couch as well and both she and Dahlia crowd in on the designer, waiting for him to tell his story.

"I have a boyfriend, sort of. I mean we have some fun together now and then, but he doesn't want anyone to know about us…"

"Tess!"

"Okay! I know. Here's the thing, this sort of boyfriend of mine is the mayor. He has a wife and kids, but the truth is that he likes dick. Now a guy named Alec has gotten wind of our little arrangement and wants to use it against him. He and his gorillas want to force me to blackmail him with pictures or whatever, but I refuse to do that."

"And you can't go to the police?" Dahlia asks.

She munches on the last bit of her breakfast while gazing at Tess. It's in momenst like these that Kahlan is reminded that Dahlia is in fact two years younger than her. With her hair tied into a ponytail and a fluffy blue oversized sweater and shorts she looks so incredibly innocent. Although Kahlan knows full well that it's far from the truth.

"The police?" Tess exclaims and Kahlan's thoughts return to the situation at hand.

"I can't ask the cops for help. Hell half of them are corrupt anyway and they would surely use this information to their own advantage."

"I think I might know someone who'd be willing to help without revealing any information," Kahlan announces. Two pairs of eyes are on her.

"Why would you know someone?" Dahlia asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Long story. I'll see what I can do and while I'm trying to figure something out, you lay low Tess."

The designer jumps up and wraps Kahlan in a big hug.

"You're the best. I knew I was doing something good when I asked you to come in that night."

She returns the hug and smiles.

"Sure, sure."

...

Cara picks up after the first ring. "Mason," she says sharply.

Kahlan hesitates for a moment and her first words come out rather intimidated.

"Uhm, hello? Cara, this is Kahlan, I'm calling to ask for a favor, sort of…"

After a short conversation they decide to meet near West Park and it's Kahlan who waits with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands while leaning against a waist-high wall.

Cara quickly crosses the street and approaches Kahlan with purposeful strides.

Her heart beats a little quicker in her chest as she watches the detective. Why in all the world does she behave like a schoolgirl whenever the blonde is near? Sweaty palms and all that stuff. It's almost embarrassing.

"Hey," Kahlan says with a smile and hands the detective a coffee cup when she comes to stand in front of her.

"Thanks. So, what kind of favor were you talking about?" Cara asks, cutting right to business.

Whatever happened to their friendly conversations? The blonde's eyes are decidedly more distant than before and her shoulders are tense as if she is more than ready to get this over with.  
Of course, Kahlan thinks. Cara must certainly believe she is some kind of phony criminal who is trying to use their relationship to her advantage. She still hasn't been able to explain why she'd been walking around in the industrial district, covered in blood, clutching a metal pole for dear life.

"Well, I have a friend who is in a precarious situation…" Kahlan begins.

She describes Tess' problem without actually mentioning any names or facts, because she first needs to make sure that Cara will handle everything with discretion.

"So you're saying that you want me to arrest some man and his minions for trying to force your friend to blackmail yet another friend of his?"

The detective seems genuinely confused as she takes a sip of her coffee. They have both settled on a nearby park bench while Kahlan tries to make sense of her own story.

"That's the gist of it," she says nodding.

"And you can't just go to the police because one of the persons involved is a public figure who needs to uphold a certain reputation?"

"Yes."

Kahlan finishes her coffee and expertly throws the empty cup into a nearby trash can.

"And that is why I came to ask you if you'd be willing to help. It would mean that a few bad guys would get off the streets and no one is harmed," she explains and looks at Cara whose brows are furrowed in deep thought.

"Alright fine. But I definitely need to talk to that friend of yours."

"Absolutely!" Kahlan exclaims, overjoyed that the detective seemingly wants to help her.

Despite everything that looms between them, Cara still is the good cop and if a citizen is being harassed she just can't stand aside and let it happen. A smile emerges on the brunette's lips.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, I don't know if I can actually help without bringing any attention to the case," Cara warns.

Kahlan is once again reminded that their relationship seems to have strictly been reduced to the business level. But has it ever been anything else to begin with, she wonders.  
For some odd reason she'd wanted to believe that there is something between them, an attraction or some sort of pull, but in the end it all comes down to wishful thinking. Cara has a boyfriend, and Kahlan has to begrudgingly admit that he is an attractive guy. And yet her minds keeps on asking what he can offer Cara that makes him so damn special.

"Thank you for the coffee. Just give me a call and we'll figure it out. Make sure your friend has time for a meeting. For now I have to get back."

Kahlan nods and as Cara gets up she follows suit.

"Cara…"

There is something on the tip of her tongue, an apology or maybe a confession, but nothing makes it past the lump in her throat.  
The detective looks back over her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Uh…I was just wondering…if you had time for dinner…sometime?"

Kahlan is surprised by her own words as Cara raises her eyebrows. That sounds way too much like a date to be anywhere near comfortable.

"Don't you think your girlfriend would mind?" the detective asks.

"My…who?"

Kahlan would've expected a rejection, a little humiliation maybe, but not that.

"That blonde…" Cara reminds.

"Denna? You mean her? Oh. No, she is not my girlfriend. I mean we're not a thing…"

"Just friends with benefits?" Cara pushes and Kahlan takes a small step back as if physically attacked.

"What? No… I… that's really not… I'm sorry I asked. Let's just work together on that case if we can…"

She fumbles for words even as Cara shakes her head as if to clear her mind.

"No. I'm sorry. That was completely uncalled for and not to mention none of my business. I really don't know why I said it."

The blonde looks apologetic as she moves a little closer to Kahlan.

"I would actually like to have dinner with you. I think we might have to talk a few things over anyway."

Kahlan nods.

"I'll cook, as a way to make it up to you…"

A hesitant smile crosses the detective's lips and Kahlan has no choice but to agree.


End file.
